One Chance
by beks83
Summary: Darcy, unsure of how to approach her, decides to force Elizabeth's hand. With her secured for life will he be able to win her over, or are they doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Pride and Prejudice. Nor do I own pride and Prejudice. Happy? I'm not. :(**

Chapter 1

"Papa?" Elizabeth Bennet, the eldest daughter but one of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, stepped into her father's library. Her eyes were wide as she took in those who occupied the room. Her beloved father sat behind his desk, eyes filled with guilt and sadness. Behind him stood Mr. Darcy who was smiling earnestly at her, his eyes the complete opposite of the former's. Her mother was absolutely beaming and ran to her, kissing her hand before fleeing the room in a flurry of excitement.

"Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy's smile grew upon hearing her Christian name. She frowned. "Mr. Darcy has made an offer I cannot refuse." She tilted her head, confusion clear on her countenance. Her father turned to the tall gentleman behind him.

"Mr. Darcy, you do not object to Elizabeth being informed in private?" The former smiled while the latter's brow furrowed in further confusion.

He bowed to Miss Elizabeth, lips curling up happily before swiftly quitting the room.

"Father?" She approached him.

"Come, Lizzie." She readily obeyed. "You are a very intelligent young woman, Elizabeth. Please know that I do not wish to undervalue your opinion in this matter, but I am sure you will understand my making the arrangements without your consent because as I said, I cannot refuse." Understanding finally dawned on her and the dread consumed her, horror cloaked her face.

"Father, you cannot be serious. He is the most—"

"Lizzie." His tone warned her she ought to tread carefully.

"How long has this been developing?" she inquired, voice trembling as she attempted to control the anger strong in her voice.

"About a month." He confessed sadly. "I wish only your happiness Lizzie." She opened her mouth to protest. "I know that I always said that you would have the absolute final say in your marriage, but I want you to realize that he is offering me ₤10,000 as a bride price. That would allow me to pay your sisters' dowry. Your younger sisters' chances of marrying well are low. They are as you know, very silly. But who would not marry them with a dowry such as this? Lizzie, think of your family and try to be content."

"Father, how did this come to be? Does not Mr. Darcy despise me? I cannot bear to think the bargain was opened on your end, but I cannot imagine it was opened on his." Her eyes were hard; dark and stormy. He sighed.

"Mr. Darcy did. I was reluctant up till the end. You must be able to see how it affects me. Even now, I wish it could be done any other way, but Elizabeth, you do not have any choice. You know that lawfully, I have the final word in this. I want you to be happy. You will know that all your family will be happy, safe. You will marry him." Mr. Bennet stated firmly. She blanched, shocked at his forcefulness, but recovered quickly enough. Mr. Bennet took her hand in his.

"He loves you. Is that any consolation? I can see it in his eyes when you are mentioned. I can tell it in his tone when he speaks of you." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Impossible" she thought. "Yet, why go to such troubles to marry me if he did not?" She then resolved to leave it be and face her situation.

"Is that all then, Father?" He nodded, seeing the determination set on her face and knowing she was decided one way or another. "I am, I suppose, expected to go and speak to Mr. Darcy now? Accept his proposals?" He nodded grimly. It pained Mr. Bennet very much to put his favorite under such circumstances, but he would have been a great fool to have rejected such an offer for something most would consider such a trifle as a daughter; favorite or not. She then quit the room and he heard his wife overtake her. Her loud congratulations renewed the pain he felt and he allowed the guilt to overpower him.

* * *

After enduring her mother's congratulations for what seemed an eternity, she finally escaped; intent on searching for Jane before going to her intended. However, fate was not smiling down on her today because she stumbled upon Mr. Darcy first and therefore could not hope for any help sorting out her feelings before she was forced into yet another embarrassing situation with the man before her.

"Miss Elizabeth." He leapt from the bench he'd been resting on; secretly worrying she would not accept him, despite her father's assurances to him. Her eyes grew wide, but she calmed herself enough to swallow her confusion and curtsy to him.

"Mr. Darcy." He bowed and asked her to stroll the wilderness with him. They set out directly.

"I suppose that things being settled as they are make this proposal less serious to you, but I assure you, I am serious in asking if you will accept my hand." Elizabeth was shocked to see worry in the crease of his brow and fear in his eyes. She thought: "Ah. He asks in earnest. His pride does know an end! He sincerely wishes for my willingness to accept him." She smiled with this knowledge, but did not reply. His anxiousness grew with every moment that passed in silence. Finally, she spoke and his relief plain on his face, but alas, she did not respond, instead posing another question.

"Well, sir. Would that I could answer, but first I beg you answer my own inquiries?" His eyes were shocked, but genuine as he nodded.

"What is it? What can it be that prevents your answer madam?"

"Why sir, did you pick me above all my sisters? Above all women far better fixed for the arrangement?" His eyes grew hard. He turned to her. She could see he had no intention of answering. Now, he returned to his original purpose.

"Will you, madam, marry me?" Elizabeth tilted her chin in defiance. "Let him know it does not please me." She thought.

Then, with cold civility, answered. "I will. Good day, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my first endeavor with P&P. It's a different world from the things you see on Twilight, a whole new standard. Anyway, I am terrible at writing long chapters, but be assured that I'm working on that. I hope this was an interesting enough beginning for you. Creative Criticism (very easily could have misspelled that) is welcome. I apologize for grammatical errors. I did scan it, but I always decide to update at terrible times and then I have no time. Thank you for reading! **

**P.S. And I hope it wasn't too fast paced. If it was I can easily edit and add stuff to slow the happenings of this chapter. If you think so tell me in a review and I'll work on it. Oh, and I have no idea if ₤10,000 would be an insane amount or what, but I had to put something. Nor do I know if the parents could literally force the daughter to marry a man, that could have ended by then. Anyway, just keep in mind, it probably won't be historically accurate all the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Bennet was, as usual in his library, whilst the ladies of the house were amusing themselves in Meryton at a dinner party at Mr. and Mrs. Phillip's house. A knock sounded and he called: "Come in." The housekeeper entered.

"Sir!" she sounded alarmed. "Mr. Darcy is come. He wishes to speak to you, if you have the time, sir." Her eyes were wide as saucers and Mr. Bennet was able to overcome his momentary shock long enough to chuckle at her absurdity.

"Send him in. I have nothing better to do, I suppose." The woman vanished then appeared a moment later, bringing with her the gentleman himself.

"Mr. Darcy! I did not realize you were come from town so early?"

"Yes sir. I would like to speak to you about some rather serious business. Are you engaged elsewhere or can you speak with me?" Mr. Bennet's astonishment was clear, but he bowed, encouraging the other to continue.

"Sir, I would like to help you." A sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Would you allow me to marry one of your daughters?" Mr. Bennet turned to face him, curious to see if he was serious. The only thing he could think was: "At least he does not prattling; straight to the point."

"Sir, what are talking of? Can you really intend to take one my daughters? I can give you nothing. Nothing, at least which would be useful to you." Darcy smiled.

"You would be giving me a wife; very useful in my own opinion." Mr. Bennet had passed curiosity and was now, in all seriousness, pondering his companion's mental stability.

"You want no dowry?" Mr. Bennet's general amusement had disappeared.

"No. In fact, I am quite willing to pay you. Of course, that is if I get my pick of your five, amiable daughters." He chuckled, recalling one of Mr. Collin's lengthy speeches. Mr. Bennet was aghast.

"How much, sir?" He regretted the question immediately. He ought to have asked: "Whom do you favor?" but now, it was all too late.

"₤10,000 should be plenty?" The gentleman answered dully. Mr. Bennet now knew that he could not refuse. He also knew that the other most definitely favored the same which he did.

"I assume it is Elizabeth then?" The other looked at him, shocked.

"Why, sir, do you say that?" It was now the other who answered dully.

"You would never give me so much for any of the other, stupid girls. She is the only one _you_ have reason to favor." Mr. Darcy smiled at this.

"Indeed."

"Jane is I suppose, more generally chosen, but she does not suit you. Her disposition is too eager to please. It does not fit you properly." The other bowed. "Elizabeth is easily the best suited to you, but I have to say you ask plenty; to take a man's favorite from him, you have anticipated my loss, I suppose?"

"I have sir. I understand that losing Miss Elizabeth would be quite painful indeed, I own, it would be so in my situation as well." Mr. Bennet was beside himself.

"You know that I cannot refuse this. Let me then ask how you think I should present this to Elizabeth? She will not be happy to be forced into a marriage. You are aware of this are you not? It will be very unpleasant for you for quite some time. Perhaps forever. Are you prepared to accept the consequences for it? She may never let herself be comfortable and happy with you. It's one of her flaws. She holds grudges quite unknowingly."

"Sir, I will never be happy without her even if she is indignant. I require only her presence to be content."

"Alright sir. We can draw up the papers. I do not, I suppose draw from it the same satisfaction as you."

"Mr. Bennet. I will at the very least allow you passage to Pemberley anytime. I will pay for your journeys. Bring anyone she may wish to see. I know she will not be content if her family is lost to her. I want her to learn to be happy." The former smiled.

"I will content myself with that at least."

_______________________________________________________________________

That was how the business had arisen. Darcy now sat on a bench outside Longbourn awaiting Miss Elizabeth. He had been truly happy that day. He was on this day as well. Today he would make his proposals. He remembered her face when she had come in. So confused, he had wanted to dispel her confusion. Her eyes brighter than usual, for she had come down with Jane. He knew she loved her sister and nearly any conversation with her gave Elizabeth pleasure. "She shall be welcome too." He thought neatly. Just then, he heard Jane herself speaking with Mary Bennet.

"I think that our sister ought to have married Mr. Collins. He is, I believe incredibly suited to her, but she was determined to displease our mother at least and would not. I would have wedded him. Marriage, you know is sacred and who would know better than a clergyman? He would have tried to make her happy. If one cannot be happy with another's efforts, one is quite undeserving." Mr. Darcy stiffened, hoping that they would not happen upon him.

"Mary, please. You know that Lizzie is romantic. She told me herself: 'Nothing but the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony..." She will not be forced into matrimony for convenience. It is not fair. I would have acted the same in her situation." Mary had by then begun to talk again, but Darcy's ears were ringing. He did not think his love would be enough to justify the marriage in her eyes. He knew that trying to appease for her would probably result in breaking off the engagement. He could not and would not end his one chance for happiness. Just then, the pair appeared, rounding a corner. Jane immediately froze, grabbing Mary's arm to silence her.

"Mr. Darcy! I did not know you were come from town."

"Yes." He faltered, unsure of how he ought to continue. Were not they just speaking of Elizabeth? That she would never be persuaded into matrimony without love?

"Are you in the country long?"

"Perhaps a fortnight? My plans are not yet settled." He saw Jane's face fall ever so slightly.

"Are your friends to join you?"

"No. Mr. Bingley and his sisters remain in town. I think they are to come down in a month or two when I return and my business is fully settled.

"Oh. Are you waiting on my father? I can go and tell him you are here."

"No. Thank you Miss Bennet. Your father knows I am here."

"Oh. Have you just come from town?"

"Actually I have been down for several short trips. This should be the last for awhile."

"Your business is nearly done than?"

"Yes." By this point, Mrs. Bennet has come from the house.

"Jane. Mary. Come into the house at once. I need to see you both. Good day Mr. Darcy." She curtsied and hurried her daughters along. Darcy was now left to ponder Elizabeth's answer. Would she say yes? His ego was wounded. Would she really only agree because of the arrangement? He had thought that she might have felt something for him. He thought Mr. Bennet had only meant to dissuade him because she was his favorite. Would she convince her father to break the engagement? His worries were filling him and consequently he was surprised when at last Elizabeth appeared. She looked resigned and a little disappointed. He leapt up, eager to be rid of his worries.

"Miss Bennet!" Her eyes widened, but she curtsied. He bowed.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Bennet, will you take a stroll with me through the wilderness?" She agreed. His heart began to beat irregularly.

"I suppose that things being settled as they are make this proposal less serious to you, but I assure you, I am serious in asking if you will accept my hand." He was relieved, knowing _his_ part was done. Still, the anxiety that she would refuse him caused him distress. He looked at her when she was silent. She was smiling. What could it mean? At last, her voice came. He relaxed.

"Well, sir. Would that I could answer, but first I beg you answer my own inquiries?" He looked at her in shock, but nodded, willing to answer.

"What is it? What can it be that prevents your answer madam?" She looked at him seriously.

"Why sir, did you pick me above all my sisters? Above all women far better fixed for the arrangement?" He stiffened. Should he tell her that he loved her? Would she accept him? Again, he felt that she would not consider his love justification. Perhaps she would not believe him. Would she get angry? At last, he decided against telling her. His eyes were tight with worry and the emotions going through his head were causing a reaction he didn't understand. He said:

"Will you, madam, marry me?" Her chin tilted up angrily. Her eyes flashed. Then, with a cold civility, replied.

"I will. Good day sir." She walked away and he flinched. He leant against a tree near him, fighting the uncontrollable urge to cry and act like a child. At last, he prevailed upon his heart to quit the place, intent on returning the following day.

That night, while he worried over Elizabeth's reaction, it finally occurred to him that she had said yes. His happiness was nearly as unbearable as the crushing sadness. He now could only worry that she would not be happy with him. Even this worry was short lived because soon, his exhaustion overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth stood watching from her bedroom windows as Mr. Darcy left. He had remained in the wilderness for a long time and she couldn't help but be curious. She simply could not resist the urge to watch him; even with the risk him catching her. She had been prepared to accept his love as a well enough reason to accept him, but after his angry response toward her questions, she could not believe he was in love. Could he only want to marry her to make her unhappy? No, certainly not. No one, a man especially would sacrifice their own eternal happiness simply to make another discontented. It was impossible. So then, he must have some reason to make her marry him, should he not? Her mind was not at peace and she could not think of any good reason for the marriage other than love. "But if it was love," said she, "why would he not tell me? Why would he react so violently? No, it must be something else. Lest he is ashamed of his love." Soon after she watched him take his leave, Jane entered.

"Dearest Lizzie," she cried, "Our mother says that you know why Mr. Darcy has come. What is it? Why should _he_ have been here?" Elizabeth turned to Jane, face solemn and confused.

"Jane." The former drew closer, taking Elizabeth's hands. "Mr. Darcy and I are to be married." Her astonishment could not have been counted upon.

"Dearest, Lizzie, What do you mean? Surely you have not accepted him? I would not imagine you two married upon my honor!" Lizzie then had to decide whether Jane should know about the business or to deceive her in this matter. However, she was saved making the decision by her mother's entrance.

"Oh, Lizzie, I am so happy! You shall be so wealthy! And to think your father and he were locked up behind doors for a month planning the whole thing! Your father did very well in keeping a secret. I never even guessed! Jane's eyes grew wider and she began to look worried.

"Yes mother. Thank you." Their mother rambled for a few minutes before leaving the room, saying that she felt she might faint if she did not retire to her smelling salts. Elizabeth knew then that her decision should not have mattered. Jane ought to know the truth of it. She would probably find it out anyway.

"Lizzie! You cannot marry him! You do not love him. I am sure." Jane turned around and walked to the window. Then, for no clear reason she exclaimed. 'Oh!' and ran out of the room.

After Jane was gone, Lizzie could not help but say aloud 'Ah Jane, I have no choice.'

* * *

After leaving Lizzie's room, Jane could hardly stand to walk to her own. She made her way there none-the-less. Once there, she sat at her mirror thinking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed to the empty room. "How could Mary and I be so foolish?" Mr. Darcy, no doubt, had heard them speaking of Elizabeth. What did that mean? Although Jane did not know Mr. Darcy as a man she could not think so badly of him for fear of lowering her esteem for his friend. She could not think so badly of _him_ to believe him so easily deceived by Darcy. So, she decided that _he _must love Lizzie. She came to the same conclusion as her sister: He must be ashamed of loving her. This thought did not bring her very much solace. Why propose? Why would he want her with him if he was embarrassed about his regard for her? She finally gave the matter up entirely, assuming he intended to make Lizzie love him. That he wanted her affection in return. In either case, he was being very good to the family, however little she liked it.

* * *

"Hill!" Jane called. She paced from her bed to her vanity to the door and back. She'd made three full circuits when at last Hill appeared at her door.

"What is it Miss Jane? What has you in such a fit?" Jane, who was normally so good natured and kind towards everyone, could not help but let her agitation have her.

"Where is my father?" Hill looked shocked to see that Miss Bennet was so anxious that she was letting something vex her so much as to abandon her sweetness.

"Mr. Bennet? My master is in the library I believe though I he soon plans to take a stroll towards the little copse."

"Thank you Hill." Jane left directly, leaving a rather confused housekeeper in her wake.

Jane found her father bearing a novel and just leaving the house; heading out towards the wooded area at the edge of their land.

"Father!" he turned. "I beg you tell me what is occurring here. Lizzie is..." Jane stopped, unsure of how to describe her dear sister at present. Mr. Bennet's eyes were inexpressibly sad.

"I know Jane. Lizzie and Mr. Darcy are to marry." Jane felt for her father. He would undoubtedly feel Lizzie's absence. "I feel that you ought hate me. Lizzie too."

"Father! I do not hate you. Nor does Lizzie I am sure. I must beg though for you to tell me how this whole affair came to be. Did Lizzie even know it was to take place?"

"Jane. You may blame me for the family's lack of knowledge. I just told Lizzie this morning then she went out to accept his proposals." Jane was astonished.

"She accepted him? I do not believe it. Surely not!" Again, Mr. Bennet's guilt was filling him. His emotions did not allow him to be so playful and tease her. No. Now he was serious.

"Jane. Do not be ignorant. Lizzie had no choice. She is to marry him because he is to pay me ₤10,000." Jane gasped.

"₤10,000!" she could not believe that Mr. Darcy would pay so much for someone he was not deeply in love with. "Surely he loves her. Father is there any other opinion?"

"Jane for once, I believe that love is exactly the answer. He must. He would never pay so much for simply a clever woman. He could, no doubt, find another clever lady somewhere else and he would receive a dowry instead of paying a bride price. No. I think he must love her." Jane was at least assured if not happy. "Lizzie" thought she, "will be well off and I think she will love him. That is the only satisfactory way to settle things."

Mr. Bennet turned away and set off again.

"But Father, wait!" he paused. "How did this come to be? Mr. Darcy simply came and—" He interrupted her.

"Yes Jane. He said 'Sir, I would like to help you.' Then he went on and it was settled. Lizzie and he are to marry and I wish we could continue on with our lives. There shall be no more talk of it and I do not want to hear you dwelling on it." Jane could not disobey such a direct order; indeed she would not. Jane now could say with satisfaction of its truth, that Mr. Darcy was in love with her sister. However, she could only guess that perhaps Lizzie had reason to accept him without argument as Jane thought she would have.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. you guys make me so happy. I love writing this story. It's so much fun. Things are taking a turn huh? You don't know what's gonna happen do ya? Neither do I . This story is writing itself. It's just borrowing my fingers for the typing. Anyway, I guess it isn't THAT easy but I simply love all your reviews.(all 4. Is it sad that I get shivers every time I read them?) Keep reading please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As tired as Darcy was, he could not help waking in the middle of the night. He kept hearing her words and he was angry with himself. Why could he not tell her? She may have been satisfied. It was possible. He rose and paced around his room. After a half hour, he knew he could not sleep. He went and lit a candle, setting it on his desk. For awhile, he stood across the room staring at the paper and quill he always set out. Eventually, he was decided. He went and sat down. His letter was as follows:

_6 o'clock, March 2_

_Netherfield_

_Dear Miss Bingley,_

_I apologize to you, your sister, and your brother for being absent so frequently in the past month. I assure you that I intend to return in a fortnight. Understand I would have written to your brother, but what with how things are settled, I could not. I request your help, as a woman. Rest assured I only ask for your advice. If you are willing to assist me, I beg that you send a hurried response to your brother's house in Hertfordshire. There is no cause for your presence here, but I do wish very much for your aid. I hope you are all well in London. Do not bother telling the others I have written. _

_Yours, etc,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mr. Darcy felt how very improper it was to send a letter to an unmarried woman. Not to mention how improper it was to write the very contents of the letter he had just written, but he truly did wish for the advice of an uninvolved party and she was that. Here, it makes sense for me to pause and point out how very involved Miss Bingley considered herself. Let alone how she would take such a letter, but Mr. Darcy is not aware of Miss Bingley's attentions for she has always been the same way toward him and any time when he is in the room, she behaves the same toward _him_.

He then returned to bed to rest for he could not sleep. Soon, he knew that the letter he'd written was not worth sending. No doubt, he would have to explain more than he wished if the letter was ever sent. He stood and went back to his desk where the letter lay, freshly sealed. He scraped off the wax and held the letter to the flame. It was burnt quickly. He wanted to ask someone's opinion, but he could imagine no one fit to help with this problem. Bingley? No. Lady Catherine? An absolute no. Colonel Fitzwilliam? Possibly, but he really had no direct knowledge on the subject. Georgiana? No. She shouldn't have to help him. But would she? _Could _she? Doubtfully, he sat down to inform her that he would be coming to town later that day and that he may bring her to Hertfordshire with him if it pleased her. He closed the letter with 'Your affectionate brother, Fitzwilliam Darcy' and folded and sealed it. He set it aside to cool and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the letter for a long time, but eventually stood and went to his dressing room to put on his more formal clothes.

By 8:30, he was ready and set out for town to send the letter express. He rode his horse back to Netherfield slowly. He could not handle being idle, but he did not know if he was strong enough to go to Longbourn. He knew he had to decide quickly. Would she want him to come? What would she do if he didn't? In the end, the risk was too great and he decided against going. If he was questioned about it, he could always make up some business or other that had to be settled.

________________________________________________________________________

Georgiana sat in the drawing room with Mrs. Annesley. They had just come to stay in her brother's house in London and she was waiting till he returned from Hertfordshire. The grand clock chimed 5 o'clock.

"Miss Darcy." Mrs. Annesley spoke softly "It is time for tea. Would you like some?" Georgiana turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, thank you." She returned to the window, watching the street as people hurried along to their own engagements. As the maid came in to the drawing room to deliver the tea and biscuits, Georgiana saw a man on a horse stop on the street and approach the house. He reached down and pulled out a letter. Georgiana could barely contain her hopes that it was from her brother to herself. She went and sat on the couch by Mrs. Annesley, reaching towards the coffee table and sipping her tea. A minute or two later, the maid came in again, bearing a letter for 'Miss Darcy'. She took it and read it.

"What is it Georgiana?" Mrs. Annesley asked.

"It is from my brother. He is coming tomorrow. He says he may take me to Hertfordshire with him." She was glowing with happiness.

________________________________________________________________________

Once again at Netherfield, he could think of nothing important to do, so as usual on a day lacking entertainment, he went to the library. He was not surprised that his friend's collection was in great need. However, he knew that was Bingley's business so, he did not vex himself. Soon, he was sitting in one of the great chairs that he was sure Bingley would not have gotten without his sister's insistence. He held in his lap ———, a book he had most certainly read, but would have to do. It lay open, and his eyes were cast downward on it, but he did not read. He now understood what Bingley had meant that evening. He had said: "...I assure you that, if Darcy were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more awful object than Darcy, on particular occasions, and in particular places; at his own house especially, and of a Sunday evening, when he has nothing to do." He had to laugh a bit at how true Bingley probably was. He thought back to the moments that Elizabeth had spent in the very house he sat in now. He remembered how she had looked like when Bingley said that. She had looked amused. He had thought she would laugh, so he had smiled despite his offense. She had checked it though, he was surprised at first, but later he decided it was the perfect response. He had barely been able to disguise his annoyance toward Miss Bingley when she had begun to criticize him for 'speaking nonsense'. His mind continued to wander and soon he found himself wondering what Elizabeth was doing at that moment. Was she as miserable as he? He doubted it. She did not deserve such misery in any case. Darcy knew that he had to find some way of finding out her regard. Soon, he came up with an idea that he thought would certainly let him know at the very least.

He cast his book aside and quickly made his way to his bedroom. He wrote a quick note and called for a servant.

"Have this sent to Longbourn at once." He commanded. The man set out, going to the stables and heading to the Bennet's home.

________________________________________________________________________

He spent the rest of the day preparing to leave. He was to ride to London as it would be quicker and he would not have to bring clothes. He gave orders as to when he was to return and set off for London.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mr. Darcy asked me to bring this to you at once miss." Mrs. Hill curtsied.

"Yes. Thank you, sir." She glanced down. It was blank. "Do you know who it is for?" The man shook his head.

"I assumed it would be for Mr. Bennet, but I cannot be sure." He looked back toward his horse. "I must return if that is all?" Mrs. Hill nodded and the man took his leave. Knowing that Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were engaged presented Mrs. Hill with a problem because she also knew how they had become engaged. Would it be a matter of business for Mr. Bennet or something meant for the young lovers' eyes only? She decided that someone else must make the decision. She pocketed the note and went in search of Miss Jane Bennet.

________________________________________________________________________

It just so happened that Jane and Lizzie were together, talking of Mr. Darcy himself. Here, Hill was forced to give into a falsehood.

"Miss Jane." She said to make herself known. "Your mother begs you come to the house."

"Did she want me as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am; only Miss Bennet."

"Oh no. Mr. Darcy is here, is he not?"

"No, Mr. Darcy has not come. We must hurry though Miss Bennet."

"Of course!" Jane followed Hill. They approached the house. Jane was eyeing Hill who appeared to be rather jumpy. She stopped suddenly in the courtyard

"Hill this will do fine. What is this about?" Jane's suspicion had been drawn. Suspicion wasn't part of her natural disposition, but now she was incredulous. Hill turned and with alarmed eyes, led her up to her own bedroom. Once the door was closed Jane turned to her.

"Hill, what is it? What is wrong? Has something happened?" Mrs. Hill drew out the letter and explained the circumstance, apologizing for her falsehood. Jane nearly laughed at her as she unfolded the letter. Her eyes flew to the quickly jotted lines. Soon, the color faded from her cheeks and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I must go to my father!" She took the letter and ran down the stairs, not heeding her mother's exclamations to 'Stop acting as if she were demented!' She rushed into the library. Her father sat in his chair, attending to his business. Worry lines etched in his forehead.

"Jane! What are you doing?" He exclaimed at her entrance.

"Oh, father. We've just had this letter from Netherfield."

"Is that all? I would not have thought _that _should have caused such a stir. I could hear Mrs. Bennet exclaiming from here." Jane shook her head, gasping for breath.

"No father that is not all. Read it." Here, she thrust it in his face.

"Is it really that urgent? I was about to finish checking my records."

"Father, I think you ought to read it now." He sighed.

"Very well Jane. If _you _think it so very important; I shall." He picked it up, the teasing glint in his eye slowly disappearing.

"This cannot be!" He shouted, Jane — startled — jumped back. "How can Mr. Darcy decide such a thing; and at _such _a time!"

"Oh, what can be done?" Jane inquired.

"Nothing. It is his decision to make. We had best prepare for a wedding and another guest. Does Lizzie know?"

"No. As soon as I read it, I came straight to you." He nodded.

"Bring her to me." Jane went without deviation.

________________________________________________________________________

Lizzie sat wondering idly what her mother could possibly need of Jane. Just then, the latter came out of the house, running straight to her. She rose and ran to meet her. She was shocked to see Jane looking pale with wide, wild eyes.

"Lizzie, our father wishes-" She breathed deeply. "to see you in his library. Quickly, make haste!" Lizzie nodded, running toward the house. She entered and made her way to her father's study.

"What? What has happened? What is it?" she demanded upon entering. He looked at her with sad, alarmed eyes then wordlessly, he handed her the note from Mr. Darcy.

_Netherfield_

_March _

_I am writing to tell you that I am currently in town. I have gone to collect my sister for the wedding which I have decided ought to take place next Monday. That is exactly 9 days from today. I believe this should warrant plenty of time to prepare and invite a few of your family members. I will take the liberty of calling on the Gardiners in Cheapside and informing them of the event. This should make your part easier. I will return on Tuesday. I understand that Elizabeth already has a gown that will fit for a wedding dress, so she does not need another I hope? I presume I have left you all well. I send my gratitude to Mr. Bennet and my greetings to all the family. Elizabeth— I hope this plan does not disagree with you._

_Yours etc, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

Lizzie was silent. Her eyes were shocked. She calculated what had to be done; what was already done to prepare. She was quite angry with Mr. Darcy for changing their wedding date and for bringing the matter upon her in the first place, but she was resigned. Her anger was so concentrated that she could not and would not allow anyone else to be the recipient. Jane and her father stared at her warily.

"Lizzie, dear?" Mr. Bennet began. "What do you think?"

"I think..." She started slowly. "that we have a lot to prepare for." She rose from a chair she did not remember taking and left the room, the letter still clutched tightly in her hand.

________________________________________________________________________

Georgiana sat; waiting for her brother's arrival, his note said he would arrive by noon today. She glanced at the clock again. Mrs. Annesley had attempted to persuade her to play or sing or read or even draw a little, but Georgiana was determined. She would have the earliest knowledge of her brother's arrival.

"Is his room ready?" She asked the maid again.

"Yes ma'am. It is." She nodded. She could hardly stand the anticipation that was building up inside of her. She had not seen her brother in several months at least. Normally she saw him more frequently, but his business in Hertfordshire was keeping him away. She turned towards Mrs. Annesley, who told her to 'Come away from the window because it was not ladylike to sit and watch for the whole world to see.' She sighed and did as she was told, sitting on the couch with a book open to the first page. Mr. Darcy chose this time to arrive, so Georgiana missed his entrance. Soon however, he entered the drawing room, newly changed, and drew her into an affectionate embrace.

"Oh brother!" she exclaimed. I am so happy to see you. You know not how I have missed you. I am glad you are come." He smiled and asked if she had seen their cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam recently. No, she had not.

"Would you be opposed to visiting him? I promised that I would when I was next in town." Georgiana was delighted.

________________________________________________________________________

Darcy knew that he should not have been deceitful and told the Bennets that he was already come to town in his note, but he knew he could not face any of them right then. He wished that he'd known who to address the note to as well. No doubt, they had a fit over it. He also knew that Georgiana would not be able to help him with matters of love, but he planned on inquiring anyway. This conversation took place sooner than he had expected.

"Georgiana, what think you of love?" She looked at him, astonished.

"I think love is wonderful. I think that when a man and woman share love there is nothing better.

"What if someone was... unsure of another's love. What would _you _recommend they do?" Georgiana was simply beside herself. She did not know what her brother did with his time. He did not tell her everything he did, but she did know enough to suspect him in love with somebody. Now she had to think hard. Unrequited love? Could she bear to see her brother in the position to feel such love? She hoped it was not the case.

"I think... that they must secure the other's affections, or at least find them out in some way or other." She replied. He nodded, his eyes calculating.

"Okay. What should that person do to find the other's love out? How can one tell?" Georgiana smiled at this.

"Oh, you can always tell a man in love. When his lady is in the room, he has eyes for no one else. Ladies though, Ladies can be more difficult. They cast flirtatious glances to nearly everybody. I suppose the surest way to tell is by their conversation. Whomever they avoid in conversation is the object of their love or fancy at the very least. Darcy smiled. It sounded reasonable.

"I promised we would be back in Hertfordshire by Tuesday. We will stay six days after that. Then, Mrs. Annesley will accompany you back to London. I suppose we ought to leave tomorrow. Georgiana nodded, anxious to be in Hertfordshire and meet the people she had heard of from Mr. Bingley and her older brother.

**A/N: Wow. I love your reviews so much! Believe it or not, your 9 reviews have already influenced me so much in this story. Yeah, I actually take your suggestions and use them and stuff.**

_**Arya19**_**: You make me laugh I loved your last review. To be honest, at first I had him send her the letter, but then I was like... yeah... no. so I went back and edited the whole last chapter and I'm so glad you like it the way it is because I do too.**

_**HeroesBonesSNPB, MAB35, Aeropostale Fanatic, and Elleanor**_**: Thank you for your encouragement. It makes me happy.**

_**Jomorox:**_** Thanks for the great idea, I wasn't originally even thinking about it, but now I think I will put a Caroline POV thing. I think she'd be fun to write. It's a really good idea. ---Of course I plan on having Charlie in there! What kind of a FF writer would I be if I left out the **_**other**_** great P&P romance? So, to answer, yes. Charlie will be in there. I'm toying with the idea of tossing a Mr. Collins POV too. Good idea or not? (and of course anyone can answer that. feedback would be marvelous)**

**I hope that takes care of all the reviews I have so far and I hope you like the story thus far. I love the reviews I've had (And I've said that how many times...?)and I hope you guys follow it all the way through.**

**ALSO: I am starting school back on the 12th, so you probably won't be getting daily updates like you are now. I will try as hard as I possibly can to update at least once, maybe twice a week. Deal? Thanks guys! 11-1-09*looks back in time and scoffs* That definitely has not happened, I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lizzie fled to the solace of her own bedroom, holding tightly to the note she'd just received from Mr. Darcy. How could he do this? She threw the note onto her bed, glaring at it.

"What right does he...? How can he think this is welcome news? To anyone? That man does not deserve a woman's love..." She ranted loudly. "His poor sister! No. No, she is used to him. _She _is like him." She went and read the note again.

"La! _'I hope it does not disagree with you.' _As if he would act differently if it did As if he would change anything for my feelings! I know he would not for he should not have went away if he cared for my opinion. He would have come here and asked my father. Odious, controlling man!" She was on the verge of screaming when Jane entered.

"My Heavens Lizzie! Lower your voice lest one of the neighbors should come by and hear you!" Lizzie looked at Jane.

"How can he do this?" Lizzie begged. "What can it mean? I thought at first that he loved me a little. I was even willing to let his love justify all this. I would make it reason enough to marry him! Surely you noticed that I did not make it more difficult than it ought to have been! But _now, _He cannot love me. It is not possible." Here, Lizzie sank into her bed and began to cry. Soon, she was sobbing and Jane was sitting by her, holding her hand and shushing her softly.

"I do not even have a choice Jane. I am marrying him the Monday after next and I do not love him; I don't even know him. Why must I be his choice? Why must he have gone about it like this?" She paused and Jane began to speak. "No Jane." Lizzie interrupted. "I do not wish to hear of his redeeming qualities. Unless he has one so powerful that it will make his intentions clear and make me forget what he has done thus far." Her voice got very quiet as she cried softly. Jane pulled her close, comfortingly, soothing her as best she could.

Soon, Jane called Hill who put Lizzie to bed, aware that it would do little. Jane slept fitfully; worried about her closest sister. She understood that Lizzie had received horrible treatment from not only Mr. Darcy, but their own father. It pained her to see Lizzie in tears, but there was nothing to be done. Lizzie had said so herself.

At one point in the night, Jane rose and went to Lizzie's room, entering quietly. Elizabeth was on her side, facing the window which was open. Jane shivered.

"Come Jane. Talk to me." Jane started, shocked that Lizzie was awake.

"Lizzie!" she admonished. "Why is the window open? You will catch your death!" Lizzie laughed, but said nothing. It frightened Jane. Jane went though and sat, pulling her robe close. They were silent for a long time.

"I do not understand it either Lizzie. I do believe he loves you though. When we were at Netherfield, he watched you. Do you remember?" The wind below a bit and Jane trembled. She reached and took Lizzie's hand. It was freezing. "His eyes," She continued. "Were...adoring to say the least. Lizzie, " She looked. "Love him back. Please. At least try. I do not mean for a fortnight. I mean you ought to really put an effort into making your marriage happy. I could not bear to see you miserable without even attempting to be content. Look, father says that Mr. Darcy will let us come as often as we like. That he will even pay for our journey. Lizzie, he wants you to be happy." Lizzie shook her head, angry that Jane was even attempting to make the situation pleasing. "Lizzie," Jane begged. "It will not be so bad. Your family and friends are not lost to you!"

"Please Jane. Let me ponder it alone. I will see you in the morning."

"Oh Lizzie! He is to return on Tuesday. Perhaps earlier. You probably ought not to be on a sick bed when he does." Lizzie tilted her chin defiantly.

"I'll be wherever I please. Mother will not affect me. If she tries you shall distract her with some news that Mr. Bingley is to return." Jane turned pale against her nightgown. Lizzie gasped.

"He is? Mr. Darcy is bringing him? Oh Jane, do get in bed! You _must_ look your best for him!" Lizzie teased, mocking their mother. Jane laughed unwillingly.

"I will. Goodnight Lizzie. And I am closing that window." She crossed the room, closed it and came back, kissing her sister on the cheek before slipping out. Lizzie rose, and went back to the window, opening it. She glared up at the moon and the stars, trying to remember their mythology. She turned toward a darker part of the sky and puzzled over Greek gods and goddesses.

Just then, a small carriage pulled up the drive. Lizzie glanced at her clock. "It cannot be later than midnight. Or perhaps 1 or 2 o'clock! Who could be here now" The tiny carriage drew up to the door and a footman stepped off to open the carriage door. A gentleman stepped out, followed by a lady whom he completely ignored. The man came forward, rapping on the door impatiently. Lizzie recognized him and hurried back to her bed. She groaned. Why would Mr. Collins be here? No one else would ignore their lady like that. It must be him and dear Charlotte. He ought not to have brought her here this late though. It was immensely rude and ill-judged. She hid down in her covers, hoping to be left undisturbed, but knowing Mr. Collins, he would want them all to come and greet them. But why was he here? She resolved to find out in the morning and turned back toward the window from her warm bed. She prayed that they would not ask to see her and if they did, Hill would have the good sense to refuse the request. She heard voices.

"No sir. Miss Elizabeth is ill at the moment." She thanked God for sweet, sweet Hill. Surely, she was an angel. Then, she listened again, having missed Mr. Collins' response. This time, she heard, not conversation, but hurried footsteps on the stairs! "They will go to the guest room." She assured herself. "Surely, Hill would not bring him into her room let alone at night while she was ill!" However, the door swung open and she heard a gentlemen's boots come swiftly towards her. She was frightened for a moment. What was he going to do, but she lay still, breathing evenly. Her hand was resting behind her, on the covers, and the gentleman took it. She started. Then he spoke, it was a soft whisper.

"Elizabeth?" She gasped. It was not Mr. Collins. It was Mr. Darcy. He rubbed her hand. "What is wrong Elizabeth? Are you unwell? What is the matter?" She was breathing deeply and she turned to face him, pulling the sheets to her neck. His eyes widened. His fingers reached toward her face and touched right below her eyes. He could tell she had been crying. She was hurt. He began to feel angry that a doctor had not been called. Still holding her hand, he turned to Hill.

"Why have you not called a doctor? Can you not see how sick she is?" He asked, in a voice full of raw emotion.

"Mr. Darcy." He squeezed her hand tightly."Mr. Darcy." She called a little louder. He turned to see a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He knelt by her again.

"Why are you in my room? Why are you here at; she glanced at the clock again. "1:30 in the morning?" She tugged on her hand, trying to free it to wipe the tears away from her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not releasing her hand but instead using his other to dry the tears himself.

"You only left two days ago." She said.

"Why are you here? Why did you come to my home? Why have you returned from town? I do not understand. I do no-" Mr. Darcy pressed a finger to her lips. Lizzie was shocked at his boldness! She was growing angrier by the moment. "How dare he come here and force this upon me?" she thought. "How dare he!"

"I received a letter from...you. Telling me that you were ill, that you wanted me to return."

"And you did." He nodded, smiling.

"Well, you had best go to Netherfield to get settled there."

"Why, Elizabeth, we are staying here. With you. I want to be here in case you need me. And Georgiana wants to get to know you. She will be spending a lot of time with you I dare say."

"When did you receive my letter?" The gentlemen was confused, but answered accordingly.

"Why, it was very soon after my arrival in London. I had not been there for an hour when I got it. So, Georgiana and I packed and we were gone within the hour." Lizzie was shocked. Someone had forged a note! Someone in her own home. She knew immediately that it was probably her mother, no matter how embarrassed it made her to think that her own mother would do something so deceitful, she knew it was true. Elizabeth stayed silent for several moments. Mr. Darcy stared at her in hopeful excitement. When at last she did speak, it disappointed him.

"Well, if you are to stay, you had better go to your rooms. Hill will have breakfast ready early. She always does." Mr. Darcy disagreed. He did not want to leave her; at least till she was asleep. He decided to try something rather bold.

"Dear Lizzie, I will not leave you until I can see you're safely asleep. You are not well. I ought not to have wakened you. And-" he spoke, standing and crossing the room. "I intend on closing this window. That will do nothing for your health! And you ought be healthy for your own wedding. It's coming up very soon!" He whispered with excitement, his voice shaking from it. Her anger was becoming more apparent, so she turned away, trying to conceal it from him.

"That is it my Lizzie, sleep." He commanded softly, stroking her hair from her head till the tips, fanned out across the pillow and, he thought, reaching out to him. "Why," she thought "can he come in here and practically force me to do his will! We are not married. It is not yet time for me to accept such things! And I will not tolerate this hair stroking! I cannot even make the attempt of sleep if he is doing that!" He seemed to sense her dislike and stopped.

"Sorry, my dear, I could not resist." He whispered gently. Lizzie, tired of being angry and wanting something to laugh at, decided he ought to sing.

"Sing? Sing what?" She was close to laughing already, still turned away, but happiness clear in her voice. He took her hand again. "I do not think anyone has ever asked me to sing before."

"Sing a lullaby, Mr. Darcy." He flinched; shocked that she did not use his given name. He was using hers all the time. It gave him comfort. He had thought that since she wanted him to return, she had finally resolved on happiness. On love! But could he be wrong? He was not accustomed to thinking of himself as wrong, it confused him. It finally occurred to him that Lizzie may not have written the letter. He had never received a letter from her so he had no way to compare the writing to her own. Could it have been a mistake? A lie?

"Mr. Darcy? Are you alright?" He was looking off into the room; his eyes had a far-off look in them.

"Yes, quite, Miss Elizabeth."

"Very well then, are you going to sing or not?" He smiled.

"I will. What lullaby would you like?" He felt that despite the fact she would not use his christian name, they were making progress. She wanted him to woo her, a serenade. His heart swelled.

"Anything I suppose. What did your mother sing to you as a child?" Mr. Darcy could not remember that far back. In fact, he tried to keep such happy memories as that away, but he would not deny her one of his mother's lullabies. What did she sing to Georgiana? Sometimes when he was young, he would go and listen to his mother sing to his infant sister, loving the sweet lilt of her voice. He smiled again, burning with happiness. He took Lizzie's hand and squeezed it, beginning softly. Though he was singing it, he was hearing his mother's voice above his own.

_Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly. _

_Lavenders green. _

_When I am king, dilly, dilly. _

_You shall be queen._

He knew this song was perfect. He remembered Georgiana giggling with delight when Mrs. Darcy sang it.

_Lavenders green, dilly, dilly. _

_Lavenders blue. _

_You must love me, dilly, dilly. _

_'Cause I love you._

The song even fit their situation. He knew his mother was listening to him. She would be happy that he used her lullaby to bring joy to his beloved.

_Who told you so? dilly, dilly. _

_Who told you so? _

_Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly. _

_That told me so. _

Darcy could hardly bear the memories that this song was forcing to arise, but when _his _Elizabeth turned to face him with eyes glistening, he knew it was worth it. Her dark eyes, shining with tears were enough to thrust him into the fourth verse with glee. _Call up your friends, dilly, dilly. _

_Set them to work. _

_Some to the plough, dilly, dilly. _

_Some to the fork._

He pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it, then pulled it to his chest to feel his fluttering heart. She gasped, burying her head into the pillow.

_Some to the hay, dilly, dilly. _

_Some to thresh corn. _

_Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly. _

_Keep ourselves warm._

Elizabeth turned her head to gape at Mr. Darcy.

_Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly. _

_Lavenders green. _

_When I am king, dilly, dilly. _

_You shall be queen._

He brought her hand back with his to the pillow, stroking her hair again, lovingly.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've given you. I'm so proud of this. I think it's incredibly sweet. But, do not rest at ease just yet, because as usual, Lizzie's reacts....oddly. The calm before the storm... **

**If you want to know where I got the lullaby I am posting the link on my profile because of ruleessss..... *UGH* anyway. I hope you guys like that because I think this is a really pretty chapter. (Yeah, I think the chapter is pretty.) Thanks for reading!**

**Guys, I recently read a story that is VERY similar to mine. I don't think they stole my idea since well... they're way farther along then I am and they started a year earlier. I also hope that KitKat7290 doesn't think that I stole her idea because I did not. the idea has been forming in my head for a really long time and I don't think that mine is going in the same direction as hers. It is slightly ridiculous that our beginnings are quite similar, but honestly, I did not read hers until after I had published my chapter 5. By the way guys, you should DEFINETELY (I hate spelling that word.) go and check out 'They know enough who know how to learn' by KitKat 7290 if you haven't already. It is a really good story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Lizzie stormed into Jane's room as she was getting ready. Sara stood behind her, arranging her hair.

"Lizzie! What is it?" Jane glanced at Lizzie who was still in her nightgown; her hair braided and pulled to the side.

"Jane. He is come; so has she. They are both here and they are staying here." Jane's eyes widened.

"How do you know Lizzie? Surely you have not been down to greet him!" Her eyes strayed again to Lizzie's nightgown. Sara stepped away, sensing the pair's agitation.

"He came into my room!" Jane was speechless. Elizabeth moved closer, whispering. "Hill led him to my room and let him in! He stayed all night. He refused to leave until I was 'safely asleep'. I woke this morning and he was asleep on that great chair we used to play on. Surely you remember; we called it 'the throne'. I had to leave my room quietly." She looked angry; her dark eyes flashed around the room and landed hotly on Sara. "Oh, for heaven's sake Jane, let Sara finish your hair!" She commanded before throwing herself into Jane's bed and pulling the soft cotton sheets onto her body.

"Well," Jane spoke, "That explains why you are in that sheer nightgown." Lizzie sat up, glancing down at herself in horror.

"Is it? Is it sheer?" Jane looked at her sadly.

"Yes, Lizzie, but you never got out of bed did you? Not till this morning at least. He would not have seen you." Lizzie nodded, pulling the covers up to her neck. "And he was asleep when you went by this morning?" Lizzie looked dismayed.

"I can only hope so. He was stirring a bit." She lay back down on her side. "Jane what if he saw me? He will certainly go to my father and say that I was seducing him. Oh he may really go!"

"No Lizzie. He would not." Jane spoke softly in a commanding tone. "He would not."

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a proud man, but he was proud within reason. He tried to be a respectable member of society, a responsible brother to Georgiana, and now: an honorable lover to Elizabeth. The mere thought of her, the mere mention of her name made his heart pound painfully. After receiving Elizabeth's letter, they had rushed to leave as early as possible and Darcy would not hear of waiting till the next day. His Elizabeth was hurting, ill. She wanted him to be with her. Surely that meant progress. Surely she had decided that she really did love him. Consequently, he would not even let them stop at an inn when darkness fell.

It can only be expected that Darcy was attracted to Elizabeth for more than her quick wit and dark eyes though he admired her greatly for both. No, he wanted her body. She was a goddess meant for him. '_Formed for him._' to use his Aunt Catherine's favorite phrase about himself and her daughter Anne. Still, he was enough of a gentleman to know not to gawk and only admire her figure from afar. It is not as though he was so very different from any other male in this respect because it is quite obvious that this one of their very favorite things to think about. So when he went into her room the night before, he was almost surprised that he did not think about her body, shivering under the blankets. He was only concerned with her beautiful tear streaked face. Why would she be crying? Was it because she thought that he was not going to come? No more. He was there, so she ought not cry. No, the problem came the next morning when she rose and went to the window. She had opened it wide and sighed, leaning against the frame. It was clear that she was unaware of his presence. If she had known, she never would have left the bed dressed as she was. It was a sheer nightgown and he could see every one of her curves. It was an incredibly sensual feeling; to be able to watch her without making sure she had not caught him. Then, she had turned just slightly, so he was getting a profile view of her, but her face was still turned toward the window. He was breathing deeper now and knew he had to hide himself. At least disguise the fact that he was awake. He leaned his head back in the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes, immediately missing the view he had only moments before. Soon however, he knew that his timing had been perfect because mere seconds later, he heard Elizabeth gasp. Then he heard her muttering to herself. Though Darcy had hardly any sense of humor that Elizabeth knew of, he was fighting the smile that so desperately wanted to spread across his face.

"Oh, God. He is still here. What do I do? I-" She stopped. "Oh no, Father. Oh God." She breathed the words out. "God, what if he saw me? He will tell father I was trying to seduce him. Oh no." Darcy was no longer amused by Elizabeth talking to herself. He wanted to stand and shake that nonsense out of her. Why would he go to her father and speak to him about her behavior? Did she think that he would try to hurt her in her father's eyes? Never would he do such a dreadful thing to her. She then took a deep breath. "I have to talk to Jane." She crept by him and slipped out the door. He rose immediately, pacing the room and running his fingers through his hair.

"Does she honestly think I would do such a thing to her? Does she honestly think her father would believe such a claim?" He groaned and sat back down in the chair. He thought back to when she had asked him to sing to her. He had felt loved. He had loved. It was the single most romantic thing that he had ever done and the next morning he finds out that she is afraid of him? Of what he will do to her?

After sitting for a very long time, he realized that Elizabeth would not return until she knew that he was out of her room. She had to dress and she would not if he was in her room. Not until they were married. He growled angrily under his breath. She probably would not want to dress and undress in front of him even when they were married. The thought saddened him. He did not want to be a domineering husband. He hoped beyond hope that she would be happy.

"_Sir, I will never be happy without her even if she is indignant, I require only her presence to be content."_

He had never hated his own words more. Of course he required her happiness to be content! How could he even dream of being happy while his wife, his love, was miserable? It would be a horrible fate indeed. He knew though, that he had to have her. He would make her love him. He would make her see. She would grow to be happy. She was not settling. He could make her happy, he was sure of it. He had to make her happy. He would not; could not live with himself if he not only forced the woman he loved into marriage, but was then unable to make her happy. He went to a desk in the corner of her room and searched the drawers, at last finding both a paper and a pen which was in terrible need of mending. He searched the drawers again, coming up with two others in far worse shape. He sighed, but began writing nonetheless.

_Elizabeth,_

_Please accept the offer of my carriage today. I will send it before noon so that you may dine with Georgiana and myself before Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst arrive. I am headed to your father's library as soon as I have finished and I beg you speak to him as well sometime after breakfast. When you arrive, come to the main drawing room. If you do not remember where that is, the butler will be happy to help you. Be prepared for Caroline. I cannot wait to see you again._

_With Love, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

He read through it once, twice. Nearly crossed out the part about Caroline, but decided it may give her some small comic relief. Or terrify her. He chuckled. Of course she is prepared for Caroline. Miss Bingley will react violently and without thought. It may be vivid. He decided he did not want Georgiana to see it. He would send her to practice the piano. Then, they would announce their engagement. He knew Elizabeth probably wished he had done so already so she would not have to endure such trials as Caroline's reaction, but he also knew that it would be worse for her if she was not present when he told them. He was aware of Caroline's cruel tendency to tease and bother Elizabeth and now he would see to it that everything was done to give her as little opportunity as possible. If Elizabeth did not show her face and stand by his side, they may suspect the truth: something he despised himself for and could no longer change. He would have to tell ELizabeth about that. And to not tell Georgiana anything of it. He decided he would accompany the carriage to get her, in order to tell her these things, and to apologize. He did not though, have time to change the letter and so folded it and rushed from the room.

_

* * *

_

There was a knock on Jane's door. Sara answered it.

"Miss Elizabeth. He has left your room. Quite long ago I think. I am sorry miss. I did not know. I brought you robe miss, like you asked." Lizzie nodded, sniffing. She rose and Hill's eyes widened. She had not realized that that the nightgown she wore exposed nearly every inch of her. She hurried over to her.

"There you go, you poor thing." Elizabeth smiled and looked at her with gratitude. She slid it up her arms and yanked it around her shoulders, tying it. Lizzie peeked out of Jane's room, and seeing no one, rushed into the hallway, nearly running to her room.

"Elizabeth." She halted. Mr. Darcy walked to her quickly. "Are you feeling better?" He glanced at her attire, showing only a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I was surprised this morning when I saw-" He stopped and smiled thoughtfully. Elizabeth began to panic and he could see the poorly concealed turmoil on her face. "- that you were gone." Lizzie sighed visibly. He raised an eyebrow and she straightened up. "Regardless," his voice lowered and he leaned toward her. "I left you something in your room." He smiled and bowed and walked swiftly down the stairs, heading for her father's study. She stood, frozen. Had he just been playful? It stunned her, but why would he go to her father's library? She shrugged, knowing it was all too late to prevent whatever he was doing, and scuttled into her room. She knew Sara would come to help her in a few minutes, so she went to her closet and looked at her gowns. She laughed lightly, remembering a letter from Charlotte Lucas. No, Charlotte _Collins _about shelves in the closets. What an absurd idea. She picked out a dress quickly, realizing she had not yet sent Charlotte the news of her engagement. She was honestly surprised that she had not received a letter of congratulations from Charlotte thanks to Lady Catherine. No doubt she knew and would never hesitate to express her unhappiness in the match. Elizabeth groaned at the prospect of her future relations. It is not as if she could justify it. She could not say. 'I will endure for my husband because I love him.' No, she did not even have that. She simply had 'I will endure because I have no other choice.' She could not deny that after last night she did feel... tender feelings toward him, but nothing lasting or solid. She went over to her desk, immediately noticing all three of her pens and her ink pot on the top of her desk. Had he gone through her belongings?

"_Regardless, I left you something in your room..."_

Elizabeth rose, scanning the room, finally catching an odd object on her pillow. She rushed forward, grasping it and quickly unfolding it. She was silent for a breath of a moment.

"Jane!" Jane rushed into the hallway, finally through preparing for the day and more than a little alarmed at hearing Lizzie's exclamation. Lizzie rushed toward her and thrust a letter at her. Soon, a disgruntled Lydia stumbled into the hall.

"Stop yelling Lizzie." She glared until she saw Jane holding the letter. "Oh! What is it?"

Suddenly, it seemed everyone in the house was coming to see why Lizzie had shouted. Mrs. Bennet told her it was rude to disrupt a grown woman with five daughters so early in the morning. Kitty yawned and looked at her curiously. Mary poked her head out of her door and after scolding Kitty and Lydia (and giving Elizabeth a very pointed look) for being outside of their rooms in their dressing gowns, asked 'What is it?'

Before Lizzie could answer, her father and Mr. Darcy were rushing up the stairs and soon, a young woman she'd never seen before, quietly exited their guest room and timidly walked up to Darcy from behind.

**By the way people, I so don't think that sex is EVERY guys favorite thing to think about (Hello, there ARE children in the world who do not know what sex is so...) Anyway, it was just a way to lead into my favorite part of this chapter. Also, I'm sure you guys have realized that I've strayed a little from the P&P way. It's getting harder and harder to for me to concentrate on making it believable, so I'm sorry, but I hope you guys are enjoying the story anyway. It's about plot, the only real difference is the conversation and that Miss Austen would NEVER describe Darcy the way I do when I talk about his attraction to Lizzie. Okay guys, just so everyone knows, I tend to post my guess at when I'll next update on the comments for this story. I realize this irritates some people because it's harder to know when I will have these up, but it's easier for me and NO ONE likes it when it says their story is updated but it's just an author's note that you probably won't read anyway. Enjoy and thank you for reading it guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the note, Darcy had not informed Bingley and his party of why they were to arrive in Hertfordshire, but it can be assumed that three of the party dreaded the society while the fourth rejoiced.

For Elizabeth, the day was moving both too slowly and too quickly. Slow because she could not go outside and enjoy the most beautiful day she had seen in quite sometime due to the fact that on Mr. Darcy's suggestion (and her mother's insistence) she was wearing her finest clothes other than her two ball gowns. Too quickly because she dreaded the afternoon's meeting and like all things dreaded, it was approaching too quickly for her liking.

She had gone to her father soon after everyone's meeting in the hall and he had somberly told her what was occurring. He then gave her another note from Mr. Darcy.

She was dressed in a cotton, short-sleeved, patterned dress. It was a favorite of hers because of its comfortable wornness. However, as soon as she left her father's study, sealed note in hand, her mother intercepted her and brought her upstairs to change into clothes 'meant for a gentleman's daughter'. So now, she wore a newer, solid, deep colored dress with a low neckline that made Elizabeth very uncomfortable. She was waiting in the sitting room, anxious and alone for Mr. Darcy's carriage.

* * *

**Charles POV**

They had left quite early that morning because frankly, Charles was anxious to be at Netherfield again, and Caroline was dying to see Darcy. The carriage ride was long, filled with Caroline's chatter. All he wanted to do was think of Jane, but Caroline kept asking _'Why?'_

"Why? Why on earth does Darcy want us all to return to that miserable town? Truthfully, if he was not such a dear friend, I would never dream of indulging him." And all Charles could respond was:

"I do not know Caroline. I suppose we will have to wait and ask upon arrival." Still though, never once does she stop complaining about the people or fashion of Hertfordshire.

"And good Lord, Miss Eliza Bennet! I can only pray that Mr. Darcy does not subject us to her! I do not think I would survive. Of course, I suppose that is why he wants us here. That is it! She has been scampering about again and he wants us to ease him from her grasp. You know I think it quite clear that she is in pursuit of him, but I know Mr. Darcy too well to doubt his ability to resist her lowly schemes. She must be weaseling her way in, so he has sent for us!"

"For God's sake Caroline, please, stop it. I cannot bear to listen to any more of your ideas on Miss Elizabeth's plots. Please, indulge _me_ and stop the nonsense." Charles soon exclaimed, tired of his sister's ludicrous ideas.

"Now, Charles, you cannot possibly think well of her, she is surely trying to trap him. You must have noticed! The whole family is after nothing but rich men. You almost got trapped, I am sure you remember Charles? By Miss Jane Bennet? She was trickier than the others, hiding behind that sweet disposition. Miss Elizabeth is hiding too! She acted as though she could not stand Darcy, but I am sure that is all she has been after the whole time and I do not know how Mr. Darcy avoids losing his temper and sending her away. I nearly did so myself on several occasions, Did I not Louisa?" Mrs. Hurst looked at her sister again with unconcealed boredom.

"Yes Caroline, I recall that you did. Nearly."

"That is quite enough. You both know that is untrue. Darcy and I both have better judgment than that." He was growing quite annoyed and angry that they were trying to taint the image he had of Miss Bennet, Jane; or even her sister for that matter. They are both truly kind women.

"Oh Charles, I know that! But it is so easy for a woman to draw a man in! Besides, you are so sweet Charles; you do not want to think ill of anyone especially not a woman who is far weaker in so many senses." He ignored her, choosing to sit in silence and ponder over why he had not taken his friend's advice and come in a separate carriage.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Very soon after Hill had brought her a cup of tea to calm her nerves, she heard a carriage approaching. Her father must have heard it as well because he was waiting for her at the door. They went out together. She held onto his arm as they approached the carriage.

"Papa, I do not understand, I do not-"

"Hush Lizzie, it will all end well I am sure. Now go on, I am sure you are excited to meet the lovely Miss Darcy. Her appearance this morning was short, was it not? They left soon after." She ignored this.

"I would rather have walked father. I do not like this carriage plan. I will have no time to think and even if I did the horrid jostling would allow me no comfort in which to do so." He laughed.

"Dear Lizzie! Your mother would reprimand you if you walked anywhere in that dress."

"Do not remind me of this dress father please! I am most uncomfortable in it. I do not even remember having it made!"

"I remember receiving the bill! I suppose your mother sent your measurements to town to get a finer dress once she heard that you and Mr. Darcy were- I am sorry Elizabeth. Truly, but there is nothing to be done now and it is for your own well-being. I refuse to have my daughter become a governess upon my death. It will not do. You are too important for that especially with this great man in love with you! I am sure you would have succumbed eventually Lizzie." She was silent and he led her to the carriage, the driver hopping down and opening the door for her. Mr. Bennet handed her in and told her to return home as soon as she could and then the carriage was gone. Mr. Bennet could not help but wonder if this really was for her well-being.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was quite shocked when she climbed into the carriage and found Mr. Darcy sitting in the seat nearest the door. He looked up in discomposure and slid to the opposite side, patting the place he had just been sitting in. Lizzie sat.

"I wanted to come get you myself, to tell you some rather important things." He looked at her imploringly. She nodded her understanding.

"First, my sister does not know of the-" He paused, searching for words. "arrangement that you and I have come to. I beg that you do not inform her of it." Elizabeth nodded. She understood well his reasons and had no intention of angering her intended on purpose. She had to live the rest of her life with him and he certainly had the power to make her unhappy.

"Second." He took her hand, stroking it. "I beg you do not mention Wickham in front of her. I promise to explain later, but please do not. It will upset her greatly. This night will be enough of a trial for everyone." Lizzie stiffened. "Oh, dear do not worry, but since we are being married so soon, I do not want to put off telling Bingley any longer and his sisters are bound to find out, so I—_we_ are going to tell them together tonight. I will be asking Georgiana to leave the room before we do because—I will not put her through Caroline's reaction." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it was wise of you to put that in your note, but I assure you, she has no bearing on _me_. I have no one to impress." Darcy glanced at her.

"I have not told my aunt." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "_That_ I intend upon putting off until the event has taken place. I will not allow her to slow the progress made thus far."

"Progress?" He smiled.

"Yes my dear, you and I. We have made such progress together. I cannot begin to tell you how differently your reactions seem. That first day—you were angry, I know. I will never be able to make up for the way that this came about, but I am so happy that it has." He paused to look out the window, obviously feeling Lizzie's discomfort. He had thought that her laughter was a good sign, that she was ready for such a confession. He knew then that he ought to stop making assumptions on what he thinks she is ready for and wait for her to begin such things. But before she could speak he looked back at her.

"Third, I would like to apologize for startling you last night. I realize that it was unexpected. It had not occurred to me that someone else could have written that letter, but why did you say that you did if you did not?"

"Oh, I, I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable." She looked away and he slid his hand under her chin to turn it back to him.

"Darling, you—what about the lullaby?" Lizzie's eyes widened.

"I did not know what else, I wanted you to—" She looked away. Elizabeth could not bear to tell him that she had wanted a reason to laugh at him. Especially after the song he had sung to her. It was not only heartfelt and gentle, but it was the song that she had always imagined singing to her children. She had not known that it was widely known, she had assumed that her aunt had made it up to sing to her children, but when she had heard him sing it to her so sweetly...

"Hmm?" Again, he tried to turn her face to him, but she resisted and he let his hand drop onto their hands which he had clasped together.

"We are almost there." He stated soon. She looked up at him, almost shocked to find that he was there. She looked back and nodded. He pulled their hands closer to his body and he could feel her limp hand begin to perspire.

"Shh. It will be fine. I will not let Caroline say anything cruel toward you. I will not let you be subjected to her ever again." He stopped. He wanted to continue and say _'because I love you and I cannot bear seeing you hurt.'_ He knew however that he could not do any such thing. He was also unsure that he would be able to keep such a promise. Could he prevent Caroline from visiting them with her brother? Yes, he could. He would not allow his wife to be abused anywhere let alone in their own home.

Soon afterwards, they arrived and he helped her out of the carriage. Again, he marveled at how perfectly her hand fit in his whilst his lady was far too worried about the night she was about to endure. She hardly even noticed that he did not release her hand and instead led her into the huge house that belonged to his very best friend.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

She was angry. Very angry. First, she arrives in the horrible little town. Then, she finds that Darcy is not home. Then, she goes to the bedroom that she had had the last time she was there only to find Georgiana in it! She loved Georgiana, truly. How could she not? She had to make Darcy think she held some interest for his quiet, easily manipulated sister if she ever wanted to be mistress of Pemberley. So then, she decides to go take the finest guest bedroom, the one Jane Bennet had stayed in, only to find a maid has prepared it for a 'lady guest' that Mr. Darcy had requested this bedroom for. She assumed that this guest was her, but the maid assured her(as Georgiana had also done), rather smugly that it was not. Finally, she finds herself forced into the room Miss Elizabeth Bennet had last stayed in. It disgusted her.

Soon, the bell for supper rings and she makes her way down to the dining room. She sees only her brother, sister, and brother-in-law. The man was already eating! She looked at him disdainfully. He was a pig. She pitied her sister.

"Oh! Did Georgiana not hear the bell? I shall go retrieve her."

"No Caroline." Charles interrupted her. "She is eating elsewhere with Mr. Darcy." He looked around nervously.

"And why are they eating separately? I see no cause for that."

"Apparently, we arrived earlier than expected. They had something planned to do...alone." He trailed off, but quickly became aware again. "Sit down Caroline. Sit down." She was not happy about it, but did as she was told.

"So, who is the lady guest that Mr. Darcy has prepared a room for?"

"Oh well, that room will not be used much I think. You can move into it if you like. Wait! No, it may be used depending on..." Again, he trailed off.

"Charles! You are barely coherent. Please talk correctly or not at all. I do not think I can bear it." Charles sighed.

* * *

**Darcy POV**

First, Darcy took Elizabeth to Georgiana's room.

"Stay here for a moment." She nodded. Darcy exited quickly and made his way to Charles' room.

"Why are you here already? I had not expected you arrive here until tonight. I have not gotten to eat with Georgiana and Elizabeth." Darcy rushed the words upon entering his friend's quarters.

"Elizabeth is here? Where? Why?"

"Be quiet. I do not want your sister to find out before Elizabeth and I are ready to tell her."

"Darcy, what are you talking about?"

"We are engaged. We are to be married next Monday."

"And we are just finding out? How long?"

"Not long. We just got engaged a few days ago. I-I want to be married by the time my aunt finds out, so she cannot stop us. I do not want her to be able to corner Elizabeth at her home when I am not there. She will never come to my home and do such a thing. I can protect her there. Besides, if she does attempt such a thing I can warn her off my property. Regardless, I probably ought to tell you that I had a maid make up the best guest room for Elizabeth should she be forced to stay here sometime since I plan on having her visit every day. I want her comfortable. Is it alright if we spend the wedding night here before we go to Pemberley? I do not want to leave right after we are married you understand, we will stay the night and leave early in the morning so that we can get there by night fall. I do not want her to spend our wedding night in an inn.

"Of course that is all right Darcy. You had better go back to Elizabeth. We will allow you to have your dinner separately."

"Oh, I was planning on having Georgiana and Elizabeth eat with me on the balcony outside my room, so you all are welcome to the main dining room."

"Certainly Darcy. Would you like me to mention the engagement or...?"

"No, do not. We have already decided to tell you all together except Georgiana. She will have to be gone because I fear your sister's reaction." Bingley nodded. "However, I do not want Elizabeth to be subjected to very much of your sister's reaction, so if you could be prepared to, quiet her, I would appreciate it." Charles laughed.

"Of course Darcy. I like Elizabeth very much, I would not want that forced upon her anymore than you would." Darcy smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." They talked and laughed for a few minutes before Darcy finally decided to go back to his lady and sister.

**Guys, I have updated (revised) Chapter 5. I went back and looked and noticed that the dates simply did not make sense, so I took them out. Nothing big, no reason to go and re-read unless you've planned out their wedding and stuff according to those dates. Regardless, they aren't there anymore. Thank you for your reviews and I apologize for the wait on this one. This semester is harder than next semester for more so (considering it's really only two months till the end of this semester, I think) I'll have a lot more time to write and I will try to update over Christmas break. Also, my Thanksgiving plans are tentative, so I may or may not be able to update that week. Thank you for supporting the story even though I'm truly horrible for making you wait this long. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth laughed.

"I had not expected that!" Georgiana giggled politely. "I was shocked when she came in here! She looked so cross I thought she might actually shout." Georgiana could not help but laugh harder now.

"Yes! Oh heaven's! I thought I would die trying not to laugh. I am sure my shock was quite apparent when she asked why I was in her bedroom." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, yes. Georgiana, about that, what did you mean? Why would the finest guest bedroom be in use with no one here but yourself and Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth inquired gently.

"I do not know. Perhaps in case you had to remain here? He hates sending the horses out in the rain. He probably wants to be certain you do not have to travel in that weather. He refuses to allow even me to travel when it is stormy and I know he wants you to be kept safe." Elizabeth looked at her with alarm and turned away.

"Elizabeth, my brother recently asked me of love. He wanted to know how to tell a woman's regard for a man and vice versa. To be introduced to you only days later, Elizabeth, I know my brother is in love with you, but I do not yet know your regard. However by the definition I gave him, I suppose you are. You look very uncomfortable." Elizabeth walked away from her future sister-in-law.

"What did you tell him Georgiana?" She spoke so softly that the younger girl had trouble hearing her.

"Oh, I told him that the man they avoid in conversation was who they love." She stopped then seemed to think an addition necessary. "Or their fancy at least."

"Wise advice, Georgiana. You may very well become my advisor in the future." She grinned.

"Oh no. No wise advice, Caroline told me that. I am not half so philosophical. To be honest I do not think she is either. I think she read it in some romance novel; perhaps one of London's gossip magazines. I only told him that because I thought it was quite reasonable." Elizabeth nodded. She remained silent.

"And what of men? How does one determine the object of a man's affection?" She averted her eyes, blankly refusing to meet her companion's.

"I told him, and keep in mind that this is no wise advice received from Caroline Bingley. I told him that you can tell a man in love because he has eyes for no one else. Every second they can, they watch the woman they love." Elizabeth turned to Georgiana.

"I believe that is wiser. You may be more philosophical then you think Georgiana." The young girl flushed, smiling delicately at her companion. Elizabeth now felt it reasonable to ask a question that had been festering her mind. "Georgiana, your brother told me that he intended to remain at Longbourn with me. Is it odd that only the next day you are both settled in here at Netherfield?" Georgiana smiled.

"Only because my brother usually does not change his mind. Otherwise no. He most likely thought you would be more comfortable with this arrangement." Lizzie smiled at her.

* * *

Darcy POV

Darcy made his way to Georgiana's room quickly, barely avoiding Caroline's company. As she had exited her room after the dinner bell, he had to almost fling himself into a room around the corner.

I suppose it would do for me to explain the reasons behind Mr. Darcy's choosing the guest room he did for Elizabeth. It had nothing to do with it being the finest guest-room; merely the closest room to his own. He might have put her in a broom closet if it were closer to his than any other rooms. However, this was not this case, so it need not be worried about.

He waited there as Caroline descended the stairs. He dared not exit until he heard her shrill voice exclaiming concern for Georgiana. He had taken care that neither he nor Elizabeth had to encounter her upon their arrival, and felt bad that Georgiana had. He quickly exited the room and maneuvered toward his sister's. As he grew closer, he heard voices speaking low and serious. He stopped outside the door.

_"...You may be more philosophical then you think Georgiana... Georgiana, your brother told me that he intended to remain at Longbourn with me. Is it odd that only the next day you are both settled in here at Netherfield?"_

_"Only because my brother usually does not change his mind. Otherwise no. He most likely thought you would be more comfortable with this arrangement."_

His breath hitched. She had noticed his inconsistency? He was hoping that she had been too sleepy to truly hear his words. Let alone remember them! He knocked on the door, deciding it was time to continue toward supper.

"Yes?" He heard Georgiana call. He was sure this was a precaution meant for Caroline.

"Georgiana, it is me."

"Oh. One moment, Fitzwilliam!" He smiled. "Elizabeth, it is only my brother, you may come out of hiding!" He laughed softly. She threw open the door and he stepped in. He saw Elizabeth timidly stepping from Georgiana's large closet. He laughed louder,

"Miss Elizabeth, were you very interested in Georgiana's clothes? You are certain to have your own newer clothes soon enough. I supposed you would be quite alright with your own until then." She blushed.

"No sir, we were taking precautionary measures." She looked toward the ground.

"Ah. I understand now. Well, you are safe. I waited to come until the lovely Miss Bingley made her exit from the upper floors." Georgiana gasped.

"Brother, you speak too freely!"

"Nonsense Georgie." She scowled at him. "I apologize, Georgiana. I have supper set up for the three of us on the balcony outside my room. Would you like to accompany me there?" Georgiana nodded.

"I suppose so since you took all the trouble." She took Elizabeth's arm and they walked out together. Quickly, Darcy caught up and took Elizabeth's other arm. Georgiana openly gaped and her brother smirked. Elizabeth stared straight ahead, not daring to meet either's eyes for fear they would notice the fear and anger she held for the man beside her. Darcy drew her closer, tucking her arm into his so that she had to move closer to him for comfort's sake. Georgiana released Elizabeth's arm and took hold of her brother's free arm. She noticed that he held Elizabeth much closer, more possessively then herself. She hid the smile that wanted to spread across her face. Her brother was indeed in love with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

Charles POV

Sitting through dinner with his sisters and brother-in-law was a difficult task for Charles Bingley at the time. He knew how close he was to a woman he loved. With every statement that Caroline made against one of the Bennet girls, he had to fight to keep control.

"Really Charles, I do not know why you are so bent on keeping so good an opinion of them. Poor Mr. Darcy even admitted that he never really did.

"When did he say that? I do not recall him claiming to dislike Jane or Elizabeth Bennet. It could not have been recently!"

"Really you do not remember? I do. Distinctly. Louisa does as well. Do you not Louisa?"

"I would have to hear the statement to be sure Caroline, but I think so."

"Then I will tell you. I remember him saying 'She a beauty! I should as soon call her mother a wit.' And surely you remember the country ball you made us all go to and his comment on Miss Eliza Bennet whilst there? Or do I need to repeat it as well?"

"That will do Caroline. You really must learn to control yourself and keep your opinions to yourself." Charles gave her a pointed look and she stopped talking, shocked at her brother's quick frustration.

"Ch-"

"I said enough Caroline." Her eyes widened. Louisa looked at him with no more interest than usual and Mr. Hurst continued eating having missed the exchange entirely.

Just then, Mr. Darcy walked in. "I hope this is not a bad time." He said, doubt clear in his eyes.

"Not at all." Charles gave Caroline a very pointed look which told her to keep her opinions to herself. She looked between the two of them quickly, wondering what they both knew but were keeping from her. She stood up slyly, edging toward Mr. Darcy. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Sit down Caroline." Bingley said, clearly aggravated. She sat down grumpily, glaring at her brother. She hated that he had the power to control her whole life. It would not be so bad if he were older than her, but as it was, she was angry. Mr. Darcy entered the room again and she brightened up visibly. He left the door slightly ajar. She looked at it curiously.

"Is Georgiana joining us?" She asked, making her voice as polite as she was capable to prevent her brother from objecting.

"No." He looked back. "Oh. I thought that..." He walked back to the door and murmured something, smiling. Caroline craned her neck. Soon though, her curiosity was quelled as Mr. Darcy led Miss Elizabeth Bennet into the room on his arm. She looked nervous. Caroline grinned. She knew very well that she could have quite a bit of fun with the young, insecure woman in front of her.

"Miss Elizabeth and I are engaged. We are to be married next week." He smiled brightly and every one in the party, excepting Bingley and perhaps Mr. Hurst, smiled falsely. Bingley's smile was genuine for he knew that his friend's marriage brought him into closer proximity to her sister, Miss Jane Bennet. Mr. Hurst's smile, unfortunately, cannot be determined for he could have very well have been smiling at his roasted duck as anything else.

"Well is not that wonderful news!" Caroline exclaimed. She walked up to the couple. Elizabeth stiffened in anxiety and smiled falsely along with Caroline. Darcy felt her stiffen and squeezed her arm in comfort. Her eyes snapped up to his, wondering how much she had to endure of this disgustingly faux attitude from Miss Bingley. Caroline's smile grew. She knew that she could cause enough anxiety to force Miss Elizabeth into backing out of the engagement. She could tell that Elizabeth's attachment was weak to say the least. She felt certain that she could sever the ties between the two. Unbeknownst to her, Elizabeth had no choice and even if she wanted to, could not break the engagement she was in.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short. I guess it just wasn't very interesting to me. I wrote in little spurts all day long and this is what I got. I don't know if I'm happy with it, but I know that this is just the way the story is going. I wish I could make it longer, but this just feels like it's done. I worked hard to get this posted before my Thanksgiving break was over and I have NO IDEA when the next chapter will be up. Usually, I try to start the next chapter before I post one, but this is just now done. Thank you for waiting and please tell me how you feel about this one because I have no idea what to think. Thank you for being patient with me and reading. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas on what should happen next, I'd be thrilled. I do know what's going to happen several chapters down the road, but right now with these I'm just trying to get them posted.**

**On an unrelated note, does anyone reading this go to William and Mary (the university) in Virginia? I've been looking at it and I'd like to know if it has a good english program. PM me and sorry for adding this. I'm just curious.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As she lay in her bed that night, Caroline thought of Elizabeth Bennet's face. She had looked insecure, false. She could tell Elizabeth was nothing more than a gold-seeking child, trying to increase her status in society.

But still, Caroline could not be so blatant as she had been in the past. No, she would have to embarrass Eliza Bennet more subtly. Finally, she would make Darcy see that fine eyes were of no importance. Caroline felt sure that Darcy could forget about Elizabeth. She had likely forced him into an engagement. Perhaps she had found a way to blackmail him. Mr. Darcy never changed his mind! She knew for a fact that only months before, he had despised Elizabeth Bennet. He would not be won by a country shrew. Nay! Mr. Darcy could be won only by an elegant, well-bred woman like herself. Caroline's only predicament was that Darcy himself seemed thrilled with the match and it was Elizabeth who looked as if she would rather be elsewhere. Caroline laughed. Why on earth would Elizabeth wish to be elsewhere if she had gained Darcy's affection? Upon realizing her thoughts, she quickly corrected herself. She could not answer such a question because Elizabeth Bennet had not won Mr. Darcy's affection.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

"Georgiana, I have to tell you because I know it will bring you as much joy as it brings myself and Elizabeth. I know I could have mailed you a letter to tell you of this, but I wanted to see your face when I told you." Mr. Darcy glanced at Elizabeth, smiling gently and squeezing her hand. She tried her best to smile back, managing something faintly resembling a grimace.

"We are engaged." Elizabeth sat up straighter and forced herself to smile genuinely at her new sister. She even leaned into her betrothed's touch. He beamed at her and turned to Georgiana. She looked between the two of them, allowing a slow smile to spread across her lovely features.

"Oh! I am so happy. I have always wished for a sister. Oh Elizabeth I know we shall be good friends." Elizabeth smiled, nodded and tried to think of a reason that her marriage was good. She could not.

* * *

"Stay right there Elizabeth. I will be back shortly." Darcy entered the drawing room, speaking to the occupants for a few moments. She tried to ignore what he said, instead focusing on the paintings on the wall and the designs of the marble floors.

"Elizabeth." She looked up. "Come in. They are all here." Elizabeth nodded, fear evident in her eyes. "Do not worry. I will be with you. It will be well." He walked toward her gently taking her hand. "You will be fine." She realized that her hand fit perfectly with in his. It felt odd thinking such a thing, but she could not help thinking it for a brief moment before it escaped her mind. She sighed, forcing every ounce of her courage to rise and fight. She looked up seeing the door open slightly and no Mr. Darcy. She stared at it in horror. He could not expect her to enter alone, could he? Her fears were quelled when she heard him return. "My dear, Are you not coming?" She nodded making her way to him. He held out his arm and led her into the room. Glancing around, she saw that all from the previous Netherfield party had returned. Caroline looked at her fiercely and...smugly. She could not understand it and so focused her attention on her betrothed's words.

"...next week!" Elizabeth smiled, hoping it was the proper time to express such a sentiment.

"Well is not that wonderful news!" Caroline approached her. She fought her instinctive urge to back away and felt Darcy squeeze her arm. She allowed her gaze to remain within his, silently begging to leave. He smiled.

"I wish that we had come earlier then we have, but as it is, I am afraid I will have to return Elizabeth to her family as promised. I daresay I will not join you upon my return. I apologize for delaying the news so long." As expected, Charles exclaimed, claiming there was no reason to quit the party so early and Caroline and Louisa expressed their wish that the pair would stay. However, the two could not wait a moment longer to return Elizabeth and so they left.

* * *

Jane POV

"Papa, when will Elizabeth be home? I had wanted to speak with her before we all went to bed."

"I know not Jane. Mr. Darcy will return her when he wishes as you well know."

"I feel so terrible for her. She quite despises Caroline Bingley."

"As she should. From what I have heard, that young lady is not to be trusted. Jane you would do well to trust Elizabeth's judgment on that woman. She is not as kind as she would have you believe. You do not know how easy you may be to trifle with. Do take care, my dear. Without Elizabeth to guide you, I fear you may be taken in!"

"Papa! That is cruel. I hope you do not think me so stupid."

"Jane you are too ready to trust. One should force others to earn trust. It is a remarkably simple task to lie to you Jane. You refuse to doubt or even tell a lie unless the situation absolutely requires it." Jane looked away, blushing.

"Well Jane? Why do you blush? Have you done something so terrible?" Jane nodded.

"I fear Lizzie will hate me. I thought perhaps if she thought he cared for her then she would relax in his presence. Be happier with her situation."

"My, my Jane. What have you done?"

"I sent Mr. Darcy the letter. I sent it as soon as Hill had put Lizzie to bed. I thought perhaps she would think he saw his mistake and return to see her. I did not think that he might mention it to her! I sent it express and he arrived that same night. I heard him enter and was quite relieved, but when Elizabeth came to me the next morning she was...desperate to be away from him. He is too open I am afraid. He does not know how to conceal it. Or perhaps he thought that her letter was a confession of her own affection toward him." Mr. Bennet sat silently, trying to find the proper reaction. At last, he chuckled.

"Well Jane, you have certainly found a most difficult way to get things settled have you not?" He laughed boisterously, with a tinge of hysteria. Jane stared openly at her father, unsure of how to resolve the problem she had created.

"Papa, what should I do? I have considered revealing it to Elizabeth, but she thinks it is our mother and she was so very angry." Jane paced; a weak attempt to help resolve the issue.

"I suppose we could simply allow the blame to fall to your mother. Do not you agree Jane?" Mr. Bennet glanced up at his daughter's stricken expression and laughed. "Alright, then do you wish to tell Mr. Darcy? I do not think telling Elizabeth will help her on at all. She will simply feel more isolated. I know that is not what she needs at a time like this. She is vulnerable and you ought to be there for her to rant to."

* * *

Darcy POV

Darcy handed Elizabeth into the carriage and climbed in after her.

"That went better than I thought it might. I feared that she would a have a rage, but she was quite civil. I had not expected her to be so kind toward you. You ought not to have stiffened that way though. It was rude." Elizabeth shot him a shocked look. "What? Why do you look so?"

"I was most certainly not the rude one. And that was most certainly not kindness. She was being catty. Mark my words: she will make things difficult for one or the other of us."

"That is completely ridiculous. I had not expected you to act this way toward her no matter how catty she may have been. I expect my wife to—What are you doing?" Elizabeth stood and switched to the opposite side of the carriage. She looked out the carriage window whilst Darcy stared at her in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"You may lecture me on your expectations for a wife after we have been married. As it is, I will not hear it." Darcy smiled. That was exactly like Elizabeth. "Regardless, I never want to be chastised for my behavior because I assure you, it was reasonable in the situation. Understood?"

"Well at least explain to me how your behavior was reasonable, if it was." Elizabeth snapped her head to him.

"If you could not tell that those remarks were malicious, then you have never truly known a woman. She does not like me and she never will."

"Well I know she was not fond of you, but she would not insult my fiancée in front of me. She is not so brave."

"Apparently she is and you are too blinded to see that it has happened!"

"Do not insult my intelligence Elizabeth." Elizabeth fell silent under Darcy's glare. "We have arrived at Longbourn, Elizabeth." He spoke after several silent moments. The carriage jolted to a stop. Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage without saying good-bye. She had entered her house within moments. Darcy sat, silent for several moments.

"Sir, would you like to start?" Darcy was about to reply when Miss Jane Bennet rushed out of the house.

"Mr. Darcy! Mr. Darcy may I speak to you for a moment?"

"One moment Rogers, I need to speak to Miss Bennet." He stepped out of the carriage. "What is it Miss Bennet?"

"Sir, I feel simply awful. I know you think that Elizabeth sent you that note, but I did. I thought perhaps if she could see that you loved her, that she would be more easy about the entire arrangement." Jane looked around, uncomfortable with her declaration.

"You sent it? I had thought that your mother might have sent it. I knew it could not have been Elizabeth when I saw her utter shock at my mention of a letter."

"No, it was not my mother. I must beg you not mention this to Elizabeth. I do not want her to know that I sent the letter. She would be quite angry with me and as she is leaving so soon, I would not want her to be unhappy with me. We know not when we will all be together again, you know. I know not when you will allow Elizabeth to invite us all to Pemberley." Darcy nodded, slightly hurt at Jane's words—surely leaving her home to live with him could not be so terrible.

Jane had sounded meek about Elizabeth's leaving. Darcy assumed that Elizabeth would be gleeful about escaping her family. He had only made the offer to travel to his home for Jane and perhaps Mr. Bennet. He had not thought that Elizabeth might actually invite her mother and younger sisters.

"I just wanted for Elizabeth to know you loved her and it seemed the only way."

"Elizabeth does not know?"

"I am afraid not. She does not have any idea why you want to marry her. She has repeatedly told me that she can bring you nothing in marriage but herself."

"That is all that I want from her in marriage!" Jane nodded and Darcy could hear Elizabeth calling for Jane from within the house.

"I apologize Mr. Darcy, I must go. Please do not tell her I spoke with you."

"Of course not. Miss Bennet. I thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't get this earlier. My family ended up in a hotel on christmas night because we had a HORRIBLE ice storm and had no power (hence the non update-ing). We still don't have cable *tear* anyway, thank you for being patient and I hope you like it! Because I do. I had to put a little drama in here because that last chapter was DULL, so I put anger and arguments and whatnot. **

**EMILY!!! Thank you for FINALLY reading and giving me all your mean comments, nice comments, and other general nonsense! I love you. (oh and happy LATE birthday.)**

**Cannot believe I neglected to tell you guys. Please go check out my poll. I think I know what I'm gonna do, but my reader's opinions matter!!!! **

**Hey guys, it is January 1, 2010 (weird huh?) Anyway, I have just edited this chapter (removed contractions, random quotation marks, and reworded things.) So you stragglers that are just getting around to it are getting the version that makes sense. I actually found a half finished sentence *shudder* Actually it was a half finished word! I just stopped right in the middle of a word! So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my new & improved chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It must be expected that Mr. Darcy did not fully believe his words about Miss Caroline Bingley. Truthfully, he did not believe above half of them himself—he merely wanted Elizabeth to understand that Caroline Bingley was not stupid enough to insult Elizabeth in front of him. And if she was, if she did—by God he would put a stop to it.

After his talk with Jane, he knew that he would have to put more effort into proving to Elizabeth that he loved her. He had not realized that during their argument he may have frightened her. She may have thought that he behaved that way often. She may have thought that was a sliver of his true personality—that he would become more of a tyrant as their marriage progressed. He had basically demanded her silence. She was probably horrified that she was going to marry a man who would force her to take his side on everything—to never have an opinion of her own! He would never wish it though. Being married to an Elizabeth without that fire and passion would be misery for both of them! She would be miserable because she would feel that she was being restrained and he would not have the woman he fell in love with. He would have a ghost of her. He would have her physical self, but never her lively smile, her quick wit, or even her saucy retorts. The light in her fine eyes would disappear.

He could already see a miserable future for the both of them. He knew he had to redeem himself in her eyes. First though he was going to get a second opinion on Caroline's behaviour.

* * *

Elizabeth POV 

"Honestly Jane, he told me not to insult his intelligence. He thought I was making things up. Does he think that I am that sort of woman? I certainly hope not or our marriage is doomed." Elizabeth cried, allowing soft tears to flow down her face.

"I am sure he was just irritated Lizzie. You did insult him." Jane patted Lizzie's hand.

"I told the truth. That woman is going to try to harm me in Mr. Darcy's eyes. And I will be unable to react. I will be _expected_ to ignore it as if she is not directly insulting me." Lizzie looked up at Jane, trying to stop her tears. "You know, he actually began to list his expectations of me! He seems to think that I am just going to want to bend to all his demands. It is not fair Jane. You would have been able to see happiness. You would have tricked yourself into believing he loved you."

"Lizzie! That is unkind toward me and Mr. Darcy. I would not have tricked myself into anything and I am not trying to trick you." Jane gave Elizabeth a sharp look. "I am only telling you what I have observed. Any time his eyes are turned to you they are filled with admiration and a tenderness that immediately disappears should someone say something rude about you or to you. Even when someone interrupts him by demanding his attention elsewhere, he becomes quite unsocial and brooding. He often stands near you as if nothing else in the world could bring him happiness."

"You see what you wish to see Jane. When I see Mr. Darcy, he is usually glaring at me. I am sure he is merely trying to find more fault in my general appearance." She turned on her bed to look out her window.

"You have committed the very thing you accuse me of!" Elizabeth turned around again, looking at Jane through her tears.

"How so?" She sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm her deep sobs.

"You say I see him as a good person because I want him to be so. And yet you wish him to be an officious, haughty man, so that is what you see him as. It does not make sense to me that you seem to be wishing that he be a horrid person. I would want to find as much good in him as I can. After all Lizzie, you are marrying him soon. Regardless, I am sure you will discover his more attractive qualities in time. You need not be so dramatic about the whole thing." Elizabeth gaped, appalled at her sweet sister's set-down. "Now then, you need to go to sleep. I am sure Mr. Darcy will send his carriage bright and early tomorrow and you need to look pretty. However, be prepared for Caroline's attack. I do agree that she does not want you to marry him and is hoping to force one of you to break the engagement. She will fail though Elizabeth. He does care for you and I do not see him relinquishing you so easily." This speech angered her.

"Relinquish! As if I am an object. I have no doubt that is how he views me."

"Elizabeth! Perhaps that was the wrong word. The point was he does not want to lose you and I would consider him weak if he gave you up because of something Caroline Bingley pointed out! He does not see you as an object. You will see." Jane stood and exited the room before Elizabeth could make any sort of response.

* * *

Georgiana POV

"Georgie? Are you awake?" Fitzwilliam peered in.

"I am now." She sat up and then, as an afterthought added: "Fitzie." Fitzwilliam chuckled.

"Good. I am going to relate a situation to you and I would like for you to tell me honestly: was Caroline being hostile toward Elizabeth? Alright? Look at it objectively."

"After we left you, we went down to the dining room to announce the engagement to everyone. I left her in the hall for a moment so they would be prepared for her entrance. I also wanted to be sure that Caroline and Louisa were not gossiping when we entered. Then I went to get Elizabeth and I had to return and comfort her twice before she actually entered the room." Georgiana looked at him worriedly. "What?"

"I hope you did not lose your temper with her. That starts the entire story off with you being the villain."

"No. I did not. I was gentle and kind." He glared at Georgiana a bit, she had taken to teasing him lately and he was unsure as to how to respond other than to tease back. "Anyway, she finally came in with me, looking quite meek and frightened might I add."

"Well that was your first mistake."

"How? How have I already made a mistake? I have not even said anything!"

"She was nervous enough when you told me. I cannot imagine having to walk into a room full of snobs like Caroline and Louisa while I was so nervous. Not to mention, they were all sitting when you entered correct?" She yawned. Darcy nodded. "Far too intimidating. I also want to add that I cannot truly judge this till I have heard Elizabeth's portion as well."

"Very well." Darcy refrained from groaning. "But please stop interrupting!" She nodded, looking slightly irritated. "When we went in, I led her right to the table and we both looked around a bit. I noticed Caroline smiling at Elizabeth which I thought a little out of character, but then I realized that Charles would have warned her to be well behaved. Then I announced that we were to marry next week and they all smiled at us both. Well, except Mr. Hurst, I believe that he was not really paying attention." They both laughed a little, knowing well that Mr. Hurst was likely uninterested in anything other than his food. "Shockingly, the first person who stood to congratulate us was Caroline. She was walking to us—smiling and Elizabeth stiffened up and looked up at me with these eyes—practically begging to leave. So I made an excuse and I took her home in the carriage." Georgiana sighed, taking her brother's hand.

"Fitzwilliam, you must understand that society is completely different for women then it is for men. Men fight with brute strength and swords. Women are not so lucky." Fitzwilliam exclaimed at this. "We fight with words, looks, and jealousy. Things that cause a person emotional pain. It is more subtle than a man's fighting."

"Georgiana, I am concerned if you wish to take up a sword. It would be uncomely!" She ignored his half-joke.

"That is the thing. We are forced to come up with other ways to cause pain. Not that I do it so very often." Georgiana took a deep breath. "You have distracted me." She gave him a pointed look. "You see, a woman is better equipped to notice these things. Men do not typically recognize it. So, if Elizabeth felt threatened, you cannot say she was wrong because you were not in the same situation as she was. You were not the one Caroline was likely trying to intimidate and you are not the one who is going to be judged as lower in rank. No one is ever going to call you a gold-digger or accuse you of trying to gain a better social standing. Elizabeth is under far more stress then you Fitzwilliam and _you_ must recognize that and cater to her feelings. I think that she is quite strong and is more likely to know what she is talking about amongst the more vicious in our circles." Darcy nodded.

"Thank you Georgiana. You are becoming quite a woman. I scarcely know what to do!" He smiled. "And I had better not catch you practicing sword-play." Georgiana laughed.

"Then I shall take care not to practice when you might catch me!" Darcy laughed as well.

"Goodnight Georgiana."

"Goodnight. I hope that I have helped you resolve your troubles." He chuckled and exited her room.

* * *

Darcy POV

He realized not that it was quite possible that Caroline had been trying to intimidate Elizabeth. He felt terrible. Elizabeth had been weak and vulnerable and he had failed to protect her from Caroline. He had really almost offered Caroline the opportunity.

He closed Georgiana's door and walked down the hall toward his friend's room. He briefly considered finding Bingley's valet to announce him, but in the end decided to simply knock as it was very unlikely that Bingley was already asleep. He knocked quickly and stepped back a bit from the door.

Several minutes later, Bingley appeared at the door.

"Darcy. I thought you might come. I had the housekeeper bring some port.

"Thank you Bingley." He walked into the room, following Bingley toward the sitting room that connected the master's bedroom from the mistress's.

"Now then, I do hope Caroline is not planning anything to hurt or embarrass Elizabeth." Darcy gave Bingley a look that conveyed annoyance.

"I do not know, but I will see to it that she does not put any plans to action."

"Good. I was thinking that perhaps we could all go to the Bennet's tomorrow." Bingley straightened and Darcy smiled at him conspiratorially.

"An excellent idea Darcy. I quite agree."

Darcy had not planned on letting Bingley see Jane Bennet, but he knew it would give Elizabeth pleasure and he truly believed that Bingley loved Jane Bennet better than any other woman he had fancied. He decided that the next day he would ask Elizabeth about Jane's feelings. If she replied that they were as strong as Bingley's he would let them go on however they pleased. After all, Bingley had been quite heart broken to learn that Jane did not feel for him as he did for her, but if she held any true regard for him, then he could see no reason that they should not marry. If he were not marrying Elizabeth, there would be no doubt that he would not allow Bingley to marry Jane Bennet, but as it was, he could not afford to be hypocritical especially when Elizabeth was already so unsure of him.

* * *

Charles POV

"What do you mean we are going to visit the Bennet's?" Caroline practically shrieked. Bingley thanked God that he had asked Darcy not to come down yet.

"I did not say we are going to the Bennet's. I said that Georgiana, Darcy, and I are going to visit the Bennet's. You may come if you wish. However do not think that you can follow Darcy and Elizabeth around. Darcy already asked me to make sure that you did not try to hurt or embarrass Elizabeth." Caroline, blushed, embarrassed that Darcy had requested such a thing. "If you come, you will have to stay at the house with the younger girl's because I plan on courting Miss Bennet."

"Charles! That girl has no affection for you. I do not think that you should pursue her anymore."

"Well Caroline, it is good that you do not control me than is it not?" Caroline looked at Charles, shocked.

"Charles, we will be shunned! No one will even speak of us! She will not be recognized in society and we will all suffer for it!"

"Caroline that is completely ridiculous. Plenty of the people in our circles will have no problem with the marriage. The only ones who will are no friends of mine, so why should I risk misery for their sake?"

"Charles you simply cannot marry her. All she wants is to gain a higher social position. Just like that little chit Elizabeth. Only Elizabeth has managed to get Darcy. I will not let you be made a farce."

"Caroline. I believe I asked you last night to hold your tongue. It is not your place to object to Darcy's marriage so you _will_ stop making objections. As I said before, none of my friends are shallow enough to care that I have married a woman of a lower station in life, so I will not refrain from marrying her for their sake!"

"The young ladies I associate with will not stand for it! I will be cut, Charles! We will all be cut!"

"Caroline, if the women you _associate_ with are that snobbish, I do not want you _associating _with them at all. I will not let my name be _associated_ with any such people. There, now you have already been cut and they did not do it. I did. I forbid you to _associate_ with those women. It does not reflect well upon me." He turned and walked away, looking out the window and away from his sister's angry expression. "_And _since I know your real opinion of the Bennet's, I see no reason that you should visit them. You will stay here with Louisa and Mr. Hurst."

* * *

Georgiana POV

"I know you did not really experience what it is like to be in that household, so allow me to warn you. It is not calm. The youngest Lydia is loud and shocking in her behaviour. Kitty, the fourth among them, often follows Lydia in this. Mary enjoys playing pianoforte and reading. However, she has no real taste or skill while playing. Perhaps you could help her or practice with her." He smiled. "Or, you are welcome to take a walk with Elizabeth and myself. It is likely that the youngest girls will be taking a walk to Meryton. I do not want you to go there. Please refrain from going." He met her eyes. "Alright?"

"Yes. If you do not want me to go, I will not."

"Good. Thank you. Actually, if you want, you may stay here. We can probably sneak out without Caroline realizing you are not with us."

"No. I do not want to be cooped up all day. I would be unable to leave my room if I did that."

"Alright. Whatever you wish."

* * *

Elizabeth POV

"Jane? Jane are you well? Mama asked me to come and see why on earth you were not up when she had already called for you twice." Jane smiled.

"I do not think I am well Lizzie. I have the worst headache and I am aching all over."

"Oh. I shall have someone send for the doctor."

"No, Lizzie. Please do not. Then, you will feel as if you must come and take care of me and that is simply wrong. You must go and spend time with Mr. Darcy." Lizzie laughed.

"That is nonsense Jane. I am staying with you regardless. I hear someone knocking Jane. I think someone is here."

Lydia could be heard shouting "Denny!" and then, moments later, "Mr. Wickham!"

"Oh no. Mr. Wickham is here. I shall go downstairs and try to get them to leave. They have to be gone lest Mr. Darcy comes with his carriage again!" She hurried down the steps, opening the door to the drawing room."

"Miss Elizabeth what a pleasure!" Wickham said gleefully.

"Oh, do excuse me. Mama, I think we must call for the doctor."

"Is that why Jane has not come down. Very well then, send James."

"Well, if someone is ill, we really should not be here. We should not distract you." Mr. Denny spoke.

"Oh yes. We ought not disturb Miss Bennet." Mr. Wickham added.

"My heavens no! You must stay here. For the younger girls do not bother with sick rooms. You must entertain them." Elizabeth looked at her mother in exasperation.

She left the room, in search of James. She found him outside, leading one of the cows toward the field.

"James!" He looked up.

"Yes miss?"

"My sister is ill. Could you go and fetch the doctor?"

"Certainly miss. Just a moment."

"Thank you James." She went back into the house, hearing loud laughter from the drawing room. She hurried back up to her sister.

"I have called the doctor. James is going for him. I do not know what to do about Mr. Wickham though."

"Lizzie." Jane groaned. "Why does it matter if Mr. Wickham is here?"

"I do not know. Mr. Darcy forgot to tell me. He just asked me not to mention it to Georgiana, so I am sure that he will not want to see him!"

"Elizabeth he cannot blame you for it. You did not invite Mr. Wickham here and you are not entertaining him. You are here with me. You also did try to get him to leave. I heard Mama's exclamation that they must stay." Elizabeth stood walking to the window. She gasped. Emerging from a carriage was Mr. Darcy and his sister, accompanied by Mr. Bingley.

"Oh no. She ran out of Jane's room, almost tripping on the stairs and rushed to the front door. She threw it open and rushed outside, gasping for air. Darcy looked at her, puzzled, but smiled and walked up to her.

"Are you alright dearest?" She looked at him with wide eyes before glancing at the others.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment?" He nodded. She glanced back before following Darcy a few feet away.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" She grimaced. "What? What is it?" He asked more seriously.

"I do not know. You see, I was not entirely sure if it would be a problem, but you asked me not to mention him, so I want to be absolutely certain that—"

"Elizabeth? Who are you talking about?" He practically shouted.

"Mr. Wickham." She murmured back in a frightened voice.

"What about him?" He replied, eyes flashing angrily.

"He is here." She looked at the ground weakly.

"Right now?"

"Yes. I tried to get him to leave by asking Mama to call for the doctor and then Mr. Denny and he both offered to leave, but my mother insisted they stay." Her voice sounded desperate.

"Well, we had intended to spend the day with your family, but I cannot let..." He trailed off turning around to look at Georgiana, then snapped his head back to her. "Why would your mother call the doctor? Are you ill?" He pressed a hand to her forehead worriedly.

"No. No Jane is ill." He nodded.

"Well you had better go in and get a coat or shawl." She looked at him archly. "I do not intend to leave you indoors with Miss Bingley all day and I think it is rather chilly."

"Well, I cannot leave my sister unattended. May I wait till the doctor has come and then walk to Netherfield?" He looked at her for a moment.

"Certainly. I shall wait with you, if that is alright?" She agreed and Darcy had Georgiana and Bingley return to Netherfield in the carriage.

"Mr. Bingley is worried about Jane."

"Yes. It appears so. May I ask you about that?"

"About what?" Lizzie replied as she led him to her father's study.

"Later." Lizzie looked at him curiously, and then knocked on her father's door softly.

"Yes?"

"Papa? Mr. Darcy is here and I am going to wait with Jane until the doctor arrives. I think he may like to read one of your books."

"Well send him in. I have no qualms." She sighed and opened the door. Mr. Darcy looked at her.

"May I not come up and sit with you?" She looked startled.

"I—If you wish, sir." He smiled.

"I shall pick out a book and then come.

"Alright. Papa can call the maid for you and she will show you where it is." He nodded and entered the library.

Lizzie left him there and went to Jane.

"Well, that was one incident I managed to avoid. Mr. Darcy is still here, but his sister and Mr. Bingley have gone back to Netherfield. We are to walk back after the doctor has come to see you and then I shall have Mrs. Hill sit with you." Jane smiled.

"Mr. Bingley was here?"

"Momentarily." She wiped Jane's head with a handkerchief. "Oh Jane, you look so miserable." Jane shook her head.

"Well, as soon as possible, you shall come with me to Netherfield to entertain Mr. Bingley yourself."

"Lizzie." Jane said reproachfully. "He left. He does not care and he never did. I have resigned myself to that and I can only say that I misjudged his kindness as affection."

"Jane, that is a lie and we both know it. You will be together. I will see to it. I do not care what Miss Bingley says. Love is love and he was as deep in love as you and he still is I am certain. He looked quite smitten merely standing outside the house, waiting for admittance." Jane laughed.

"Do not fool yourself Lizzie."

"And here we are again Jane. I accused you of wishful thinking, then you accused me of it, and here we go doing it again only this time, it is not about Mr. Darcy and me. It is about you and Bingley. It does not make sense though because I can see you still love him, and yet you are trying to convince me otherwise!"

"Fine. We will not speak of it anymore. I will let you believe that Mr. Darcy does not love you and you will let me believe that Mr. Bingley does not love me." Elizabeth laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Mr. Darcy called.

"Oh. Ahem, yes. You may Mr. Darcy." He entered, frowning a bit, but smiled at the pair.

"How are you feeling Miss Bennet?"

"Better, thank you. I can only thank Lizzie's lively conversation though." They all laughed, but Elizabeth and Jane could not help wondering if Mr. Darcy had heard their conversation. Mr. Darcy knew they were wondering this as they both looked at him stealthily. He decided to leave them curious. He smiled and opened the book, leaving them to their thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: SO, this is my longest chapter ever and it's being updated like... TWO DAYS after I just updated. I wrote this last night (december 1) and from like...1:00-3:45 today. It wrote itself. I thought since you waited like... a month last time that I would give you one good long one right now as a way to redeem myself. I start school back on Monday so again, I will be updating slooowly. This chapter just wasn't ready to be finished. It might not be yet, but I figured that was a good place to stop. YOU don't know if he heard them, THEY don't know if he heard them, I don't know if he heard them. It's just a big secret. **

**So based on my poll results, people want me to keep this story going until it's done before I consider starting my new one. Not that many people actually voted, I just got sick of seeing it, and since that was leading at the time, I figured--why not? I hope you all like this chapter because it's pretty fantastic I think. I didn't edit this one as thoroughly, so there may be mistakes but you WILL NOT find any thing similar to: haven't, won't, I'm, etc. BECAUSE I CHECKED. (probably four times) HaHa.**

**If you are interested in Twilight fanfic, I have a good friend that's just getting a story started (you've probably read that review she wrote beginning with'REBEKAH!!!!') Yeah, she's eccentric, so what? Anyway, so check hers out. Her username is rain-luver33 and her story is 'no excuses' I'm liking it a lot. (Oh and I TOTALLY beat her updating my next chapter. :]...)**

**Thank you for reading. Oh and I'm also surprised you guys read all of my authors notes. It's crazy. Here's the deal on my electricity/cable/etc...I have electricity, I am in my house, I do not have cable. (our cable line is literally cut in half because it was (and still is) laying across the road by our house and tons of cars ran over it, so... yeah, that'll probably take awhile. Thank you for your concern for those of you that are/were concerned. :) i hope everyone had a merry christmas and have a happy new year!!! ( **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Before I start, I find I have some confusion that needs to be cleared up. On the last chapter, I got an anonymous review. It might just be me, but it made no sense to me. I have to ask this person to comment again and give me a more involved example than the person A/person B thing. I simply did not understand it as it was. If you can give me a direct quote, maybe I can explain why I did whatever it was.**

Chapter 12 

Lizzie walked down the stairs, Mr. Darcy close behind. She saw the housekeeper admit the apothecary. She decided to speak, relieving the housekeeper of her duty.

"Thank you Mrs. Hill. Mr. Jones, Please allow me take you to Jane's room." Mr. Darcy stared at her, shocked that she would trouble herself to greet the apothecary _and_ do the housekeeper's duty.

"Certainly Miss Elizabeth. Do you know if she had been feeling ill earlier in the week?" He followed Elizabeth up the stairs, leaving Mr. Darcy to walk behind both of them. He was in shock. He was honestly surprised that she had done such a thing. Even more shocking was the casualness she had used in doing so. It was as if she did this often. Or at least as often as Jane was ill. She could not do such things once they were married. People may talk. He wanted to make her transition into his life as uneventful as possible especially after the talk he had with his sister the night previous.

"No. I do not believe she has. In fact, she appeared to be most lively last night. She gave me quite a talking to and I can only assume that the shock of saying something remotely unkind brought her ill." Elizabeth smiled and opened her sister's door. The doctor smiled, but said nothing. Darcy could hardly believe his ears. To talk of her sister in such a way! And with someone not even related to her!

"Right, well, let us see what is wrong with Miss Bennet." They all entered the room. Elizabeth crossed to the foot of Miss Bennet's bed while the apothecary walked to the lady's right side.

"Miss Bennet, how long have you been feeling ill?"

"I suppose since last night. I believe I was even a little short with Lizzie here." Elizabeth smiled.

"Not at all Jane." Mr. Darcy deliberated, unsure of whether he was welcome by Miss Bennet's bed, but finally decided to go and stand by Elizabeth. He smiled a little at Jane, remembering their discussion from the night before and tried to tune out Mr. Jones's words. Her eyes met his and she smiled in return before returning her attention to the doctor, looking more than a little confused. He stepped back a little, standing behind Elizabeth, but looking out the window over her head. He was completely unsure of how to keep his anger in check. Surely it would not do for Elizabeth to think they would be sparring for the rest of their lives.

"Well Miss Bennet, I do not think that it is anything much. You are just feeling a little under the weather. You should avoid any stress and if you start to feel sick at all over the next week, retire immediately." Jane nodded and the man looked at her strictly. "Even a headache, Miss Bennet." Jane sighed, following Mr. Darcy's example and looking out the window.

"Do not worry Mr. Jones. I shall see to it that she does not overexert herself at all." She smiled teasingly at Jane. "Thank you Mr. Jones, I will see you out." She walked out of the room, Mr. Jones collecting his things and followed her. The room was silent for a moment.

"You do not know what to do next, Mr. Darcy." Jane said, still looking out the window, but smiling slightly.

"I do not want you to overexert yourself Miss Bennet." He smiled.

"Oh please, do not tease me. I love Lizzie, but I could not bear having more than one of her around." He smiled. "Just be gentle, do not get angry with her. She was quite put out about a particular comment last night." He stifled a groan.

"While I am sure I know which it was, I beg you reveal it for my future sanity's sake." Jane tore her gaze from the window, and met his gaze.

"It was something about 'not insulting your intelligence', sir." His eyes widened.

"That is what upset her? I thought it would be the—" He stopped, unwilling to continue and worsen Jane's opinion of him.

"Mr. Darcy, it is not the _only_ thing that upset her. It is just one example. I am sure whatever else you said made her angry as well." She said in an oddly comforting voice. "I suppose the fact that you sided with Miss Bingley and scolded her for her opinion may have been a part of it."

"I was most certainly not taking Miss Bingley's side! I was siding with myself." Jane smirked a little, allowing him to see that Elizabeth, and practically every other woman, would disagree. Her face changed suddenly, revealing pain and she groaned a little closing her eyes, and sinking her head into the pillow.

"Are you alright Miss Bennet?" She opened her eyes again and smiled softly.

"Yes. Would you draw the curtains? The light is uncomfortable. But tell me what was it that you thought would make her angry?" He sighed, walking to the curtains, and toying with them a bit before he realized how to draw them closed. He turned back to her, walking to the door to make sure no one was nearby.

"I thought that it was probably when I began to tell her what I expected of her." Jane smiled a little.

"Yes. Yes she mentioned that. Something about making incorrect assumptions as to her wishes." She mumbled quietly, before yawning. "Forgive me Mr. Darcy, I am quite tired. I am afraid I will fall to sleep." Elizabeth laughed, entering the room. She was followed by the housekeeper.

"Well, if she is going to sleep, then you need not stay with her Mrs. Hill. Just be sure to check on her quite often." Mrs. Hill nodded, walking to Jane.

"Are you ready then, Mr. Darcy?" He nodded.

Wickham POV

"Miss Elizabeth what a pleasure!" He explained, glad for the relief of a lady who was not fully incompetent and idiotic. She glanced at him before apologizing and requesting the doctor.

"Oh, do excuse me. Mama, I think we must call for the doctor."

"Is that why Jane has not come down! Very well then, send James." Wickham looked at his friend, glad that they now had reason for escape. Denny caught the look and promptly spoke.

"Well, if someone is ill, we really should not be here. We should not distract you." Wickham groaned internally. He could easily see that none of the women in the room, save Elizabeth, would be at all distracted by their presence. He decided to speak as well, praying that the frown of disagreement which Miss Lydia wore would disappear. Or perhaps _he_ could disappear. In truth he did not mind any of the Bennet girls. The thing that bothered him was that Mrs. Bennet flirted just as much if not more than her youngest daughters. She did not seem aware that the reason no one would marry her eldest daughters was because she had no discretion when she was speaking. Wickham was also quite puzzled about Miss Elizabeth's behaviour as of late. It was as if, overnight, they were no longer close friends and instead they were merely awkward. It was as if she had suddenly stopped trusting and believing him.

"Oh yes. We ought not disturb Miss Bennet." He masked his expression of suspicion, showing false concern in its place. He saw Denny nod seriously beside him. And then, his hopes were banished.

"My heavens no! You must stay here. For the younger girls do not bother with sick rooms. You must entertain them." He looked at Elizabeth, noting her obvious displeasure and anxiety as she glanced at him for a moment before leaving the room, loudly closing the door behind her. Her footsteps could be heard down the hallway while the room stayed silent. The tension left in the room after her exit was tangible.

"I apologize sirs. My Lizzie does not always know how to behave in polite society. She so often takes after her father in that, though it was not for want of my trying." Mrs. Bennet spoke after a few minutes. Wickham looked at her, utterly shocked that she thought Elizabeth was the family member who needed to be taught how to behave in public. He coughed, trying to disguise his laugh. Denny looked at him, trying to make him stop. He sobered quickly, looking at the women across from him. He noticed Lydia, who had dropped the handkerchief she was embroidering, lean down and glance up at him beneath her lashes. When she saw him looking, she immediately pushed her bosom out, giggling. He began coughing again, covering his mouth with his fist while he leaned over, trying to quell the laughter threatening to escape him. The image of Lydia pushing her breasts out like that would be forever ingrained as a laughable memory.

"Are you well, Mr. Wickham?" Kitty asked, completely oblivious to her sister's shamelessness.

"Of course he is, Miss Kitty. I believe he swallowed a bug." he grated his teeth together. "Did you not, Wickham?" Wickham cleared his throat a few times, glaring at his friend for a moment before smiling at the ladies.

"Not at all Denny. I merely swallowed my tea too quickly." Again the room was silent. Denny spoke up.

"The officers have all noticed that _all_ the Misses Bennet have not been frequenting Meryton as often as we had grown to expect."

"Oh yes, Elizabeth does not often go to Meryton. Let alone _walk_ like the other girls!" Wickham looked puzzled and glanced at the girls, hearing small giggles coming from them.

"However, I will continue sending my Jane wherever I can. She must be married soon or she will be an old maid like Charlotte Lucas. Oh the poor thing, I was quite afraid she would never be married. She was lucky. Though, I believe one of my own daughters would have been more suitable. Mary most likely—or Elizabeth. Mary is very serious. Are you not Mary?" Mary looked at her mother, unsure of how to respond. Fortunately, she did not really expect a reply. "But, I do not believe we shall have to worry about Lizzie any longer. Bless her dear father." again, Wickham did not understand. He sighed, staring out the window rather than listening any longer.

He soon spotted a carriage coming up the drive. He could easily see that it was fine. He had heard of the Bingley man returning and assumed it was him—come to call on Miss Bennet. He continued to watch the carriage as he saw Bingley step out followed by a lady.

"Mr. Wickham!" he turned.

"Yes?"

"You seemed quite far away! I am sure we called your name for fully half an hour!" Lydia claimed laughingly.

"Lydia, you should not exaggerate. It is unbecoming in a woman." Mary chastised, looking at her for a moment before returning to her copy of 'Fordyce's Sermons'. Lydia stuck her tongue out before looking at Wickham again, giggling flirtatiously. He smiled charmingly, already forgetting the third figure he had seen emerging from the carriage.

Jane POV

Jane stood as Lizzie exited the room to greet Mr. Darcy. She carefully walked over to the window, standing by the corner and watching the exchange between her sister and Darcy. She saw him lead her several feet away. She saw Lizzie looking anywhere but at him. She could see the very moment when he lost his patience because Lizzie jumped a little, looking at him before replying. Jane wanted to groan. Mr. Darcy was not helping his own case. Surely, he could see that Elizabeth was anxious to understand him and losing his temper so easily was dangerous for their relationship.

She continued to explain, looking toward the ground. Soon, she looked up at him, almost pleadingly. Jane cringed back, fearful that Lizzie would see her. She looked away from Lizzie, at least trying to make it seem as if she was not monitoring her should she happen to see Jane.

She allowed her eyes to scan the trees around their estate; looking over the wilderness and finally letting them rest on Mr. Darcy's carriage. She saw Georgiana Darcy regarding her brother and Elizabeth very seriously. Then, her eyes rested upon another gentleman—Mr. Bingley! She looked away, quickly glancing back to him. She looked at his face, shocked to find him staring directly at her. He smirked a bit, turning his head and looking at her curiously. She opened her mouth as if to explain, but quickly shut it. She tilted her head toward Elizabeth and Darcy, telling him that she must pay attention to them and he nodded grinning.

She turned back to the couple in time to see Darcy turn around and look at his sister, before alarm spread across his face and he quickly looked back at Elizabeth, pressing his hand to her head. Jane smiled at his sweetness, glancing at Mr. Bingley; she saw he was regarding his friend with astonishment. She watched as they spoke for a few more moments before Darcy went back to them both. Bingley was looking at her again as Darcy tried to get his attention. She looked back at Elizabeth who stood by, waiting for Darcy. She wondered what they all planned to do now. She hoped that they would leave so she would be able to escape a doctor's visit, but as the carriage pulled away, without Elizabeth or Darcy, she knew she had better return to bed because Lizzie would be back very soon.

Elizabeth POV

As Darcy and Elizabeth started toward Netherfield, Elizabeth could clearly see Darcy's agitation. They were both silent, walking nearly a foot apart. He sighed and stopped, Elizabeth halting as well. He crossed over to her, folding her arm into his.

"Elizabeth, I hope I am not as intolerable as you seem to believe. I do want us to be happy when we marry. However it has come to my attention, through my sister of course, that I have not been going about this as I ought. I want to apologize for last night."

He began to walk and she was forced to walk as well. It felt odd to her to be pressed so closely to him and she found that she liked having someone so masculine by her, protecting her, claiming her. She shook her head, aware that if Jane had heard those thoughts, she would be listening to speech upon speech about finally accepting her fate. Darcy began to speak again.

"I know that when I told you that you were wrong, that I upset you. It was wrong to say and I now see that. I—" he paused, unused to admitting an error. "I should not have silenced you. It does not set a good beginning to our lives together. It puts on unequal footing and I want you to understand that that is not how I view things." Elizabeth looked at him, shocked that he would admit such things. He spoke no more and she realized he was awaiting her reply. She drew in a breath.

"Sir, I—" he interrupted her.

"Please, do not call me that. Please. Fitzwilliam if you do not mind it. I admit it is...it is painful to hear it when I so often call you Elizabeth." she nodded, feeling uncomfortable with him baring his emotions to her. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Very well. I—I do not understand. What did you speak to your sister about?"

"Well," he began, a little disappointed that she did not use his name. "I noticed that you were not happy with me and after you went inside I—" he stopped, his eyes widening as he realized that he had very nearly revealed her sister's meddling. He knew she would be very upset and glanced at her face. She looked expectant. "Rather, after I returned home, I spoke to Georgiana about your reaction to Caroline yesterday morning." her eyes widened, flashing in anger. He did not notice. "She said that it was understandable because Caroline is a...a" he stopped, unable to continue through a chuckle. "I am sorry. It would not be nearly so laughable had it not come from my sweet Georgiana." He cleared his throat. "Upon the whole, she informed me that I was not very bright for exposing you to a room of snobs when you were already so nervous about telling _her_!"

"Georgiana said this?" Elizabeth smiled internally. Perhaps she would have a confidant in her own home. She rejoiced at the prospect.

"Yes. I was shocked. I can see you are as well. I rather regret inviting them to Pemberley next fall. She did advise me against it, but I do not suppose I can escape the engagement now." again, Elizabeth rejoiced. Georgiana at least shared her views and so the two would be fully capable of dissuading Darcy from inviting the Bingley's in the future. However, the fact remained that she would be expected as hostess, to entertain Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst during their stay.

"How long are they to stay with us there," she hesitated. "Fitzwilliam?" He beamed down at her, not missing his name.

"About six weeks. I wish that we had had a chance to discuss it before the invitation was extended, but at the time, I did not think that our marriage would ever occur, so I did not that it would have any bearing." he stopped speaking, looking out over the fields around them. "I suppose," he started slowly. "I suppose that we could ask them to delay their visit under the premise that you need time to grow accustomed to Pemberley before we have any visitors. Would that be more agreeable?" Elizabeth considered this, relaxing a little.

"I suppose, but we would then be forced to allow an extended visit, would we not?" he was shocked at this, scarcely believing that she would speak so openly of her dislike. "Of course, you may invite Mr. Bingley to live with us year-round if you wished! I could never tire of his good-humour. I feel though, that other, less-desirable company would be often visiting as well." she was aware that this was an absurdly forward speech and that he may justly be offended, but she felt it necessary that he know of her own dislike toward Bingley's sisters. He laughed a little, unsure of what to say and changed the subject.

"Ah, yes well. When are your relatives going to travel here? It must be difficult to attempt to entertain your family and prepare for a wedding, hurried as it is."

"Yes, I suppose it will be, but considering I am hardly involved in any planning, it shall not be very difficult for me. All I need to do is entertain my relatives; something I have done before. In truth, all I must do on my wedding day is arrive."

"Why are you not involved? I would have thought the bride more anxious to plan than anyone." Elizabeth gave him a skeptical look.

"You underestimate my mother. I admit I am a little frightened of what to expect upon my arrival at the church, but Jane is calming my mother's more eccentric ideas, so we ought to be safe." he chuckled.

"You have not answered my question madam. How long are we to be undisturbed?" he looked at her oddly. If Elizabeth had known Darcy's face as he knew hers, she would have recognized it as teasing, but alas, it was not so.

"I suppose my aunt and uncle from Cheapside will arrive on Friday. They do not wish to impose upon us for long. They will return to town directly after the wedding breakfast, since I will already be gone." Darcy looked at her curiously.

"I had not thought to tell you but, we are spending our wedding night at Netherfield. I thought it would make our journey simpler. If we left early enough in the morning, we would be in Derbyshire shortly after nightfall. Then, if we must, we would stay the night in an inn and be at Pemberley early the next morning." she gaped at him. Elizabeth was more than a little disturbed that their wedding night would be at Netherfield Hall; a place where they would be guests. She knew to breach the conversation, she must tread carefully.

"Sir, I know well that for propriety's sake, I ought not mention what I am about to speak of, however, I fear my concerns must be understood." Darcy looked at her with something akin to a smirk, hoping that his affianced would be comfortable sharing a bed with him for one, perhaps two nights before they had any relations. He had not anticipated eagerness on her part, and knew not how to prevent anything from happening if she wished it. He braced himself.

"Surely, you do not mean for us to..." she paused, uncomfortable with the word. "ah...consummate the marriage while at your friends home or even at an inn, sir." she spoke quickly, looking away from him and blushing. They had both stopped walking by then and she drew away from him a little. He tugged on her hand, forcing her to turn back to him. He turned her toward him, pulling her close. He put his hand under her chin, tilting it to look at him. She tried to pull away again, but he would not allow it. She tensed in his arms, fully aware that any struggle was futile.

"Elizabeth." he began very seriously. "We will not be joined together physically until we are safely at Pemberley, I assure you. And when we are at Pemberley, Georgiana will be in London at Darcy House, so you have nothing to fear and no one to be embarrassed around. Regardless, it should not embarrass you. It is completely natural for a husband and wife to lie together." Elizabeth pulled out of his embrace, leaving just her arm as they walked on.

"Ah, Fitzwilliam" she began, trying to ease the tension she felt after his speech. "You said you wanted to ask me about something earlier. Would now be an appropriate time?" he looked at her, smiling tenderly. He felt as if he had made plenty of progress, particularly since she had felt at ease enough to begin their last discussion.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about your sister and her feelings on Mr. Bingley. I was curious about whether she is as interested in him as he is in her." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, Jane is very much in love with him." she smiled to herself. "And I know not how much in love Mr. Bingley is, but I know well enough that he cannot have forgotten her as she believes. She was quite broken-hearted when she heard of his leaving town with no design to return." she looked at Mr. Darcy again, observing his reaction. "So much so that she went to town to stay with my aunt and uncle and even visited Miss Caroline Bingley while she was there, but still she did not run into Mr. Bingley a single time whilst she was there. It was very unfortunate for she had staked so much hope upon her visit."

"She seems too dependant upon him." he replied, ignoring her implications. "Surely that is not healthy. She ought to have resigned herself to the idea that he would not return because it was very likely that he would not."

"And why sir, is that? I do not understand at all why he should not because I recall very well that he was as much in love with her as she was with him." Darcy looked at her in shock.

"Well, he is in a position to marry beneath him, but he has many acquaintances who would ah, frown upon the union."

"And what of you? Are you in a position to marry beneath you? Have you no friends who will frown upon the union?" she barely kept her words from being a sneer and she knew enough to look away from him.

"I am in a position." he emphasized the words, glaring at her. "To do what ever I please. As for your second inquiry, there is only one among my acquaintance who would have the audacity to refuse to accept our marriage and that is my Aunt Catherine. Whom I am keeping the news from to protect _you_." he was seething and had stopped, looking at her. She was still turned away.

"F—" she paused. "Forgive me sir. I will try to contain my temper in the future. It is very good of you to protect me from your Aunt's rage."

"What?" he looked angry, confused, and shocked. She did not understand it. Why must he be so strange? How could she decipher his meaning? "What did you say?'

"I apologized and thanked you." he still looked confused, so she added, "And I promised to control my temper."

"Why?" his voice was growing soft and the anger was visibly leaving him.

"Because it was wrong of me to lose my temper with you when you did not realize how offensive your own words were." he grinned, barking out a laugh, and drew her closer, looping their arms together again.

"And you most certainly will not keep your temper from me. I cannot imagine life without that fire." she knew not how to respond. He looked at her face, a blush spreading across her face. "Now then dearest, I know you are curious about why I do not wish my sister anywhere near the likes of a Mr. George Wickham."

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, I am quite curious." she responded calmly.

"Well then, I will speak it as plainly as I can..." he told her of Mrs. Younge's deception and Wickham's near-success in ruining his sister. He also spoke of his father's own misunderstanding of Wickham's true character. He spoke nearly the rest of the three miles to Netherfield, looking exhausted by the time they arrived.

"Now, do you understand? I can not allow Georgiana to meet with him again. And it pains me to have you or any of your family near him. I plan on speaking to your father. I wish him to understand the danger surrounding that man. I could not bear for you to suffer the same pain I did with my sister."

"Yes. That I understand." she looked at him eagerly, letting herself believe that they _could _be happy in their marriage.

Jane POV

Mrs. Hill scrutinized Jane as Elizabeth and Darcy's footsteps faded down the hallway.

"You are not ill." Jane looked at her, shocked.

"Of course I am ill. Mr. Jones even asked me to rest well." Jane looked away.

"I know your face Miss Bennet. You are not ill. However the entire house believes you to be, so you shall be confined to your room at the very least. Perhaps when your mother and sisters are out and Miss Elizabeth is with Mr. Darcy, you can come out, but I will not be scolded by Miss Lizzie or the mistress for letting you roam about during your illness."

"Of course, Hill. I do not want you to get yelled at for my personal follies. However, if I could have some breakfast and a book, I would be very grateful." Mrs. Hill smiled.

"Of course, Miss Jane. I shall send it up with Sara. You are lucky for now, for surely your mother will not come to visit you while Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny are here."

"Thank you, Hill."

**A/N: Fun fact—In the last chapter when I put the word 'associate' in like 15 times in one paragraph, I was trying to come up with some synonyms, and then I thought 'fraternize' but I wrote 'fornicate'. Now it makes me laugh because imagining Caroline Bingley fornicating with anyone, let alone snobby ladies, is pretty funny. If you don't remember that, it's because I fixed it before I updated. Anyways, great fun. **

**~~~ I'm sorry if you wanted a detailed thing. I tried to make it understandable even if you haven't read P&P (which I frown upon –clears throat indicatively-) Anyway I just was not in the mood to write the WHOLE thing out. If you don't understand it, read the book. It's better than this and you're CLEARLY tolerating this. Plus, everything I put in here will just make more sense once you've read the book. –sighs and begins to daydream-**

**LADIES: (I assume there are no gents but if there are: GENTS!) I have now officially finished all exams for this semester. Yay. Unfortunately, I am now in a 'creative writing' class meaning I may not have the time or the inclination to write or update. (Believe it or not, I usually add parts of my chapter in POV, so I might write Darcy POV one day, then three days later, Wickham POV, etc. I'm also in our spring musical: 'The Wiz'. I'm super excited.) **

**This is just a little timetable because I got confused and had to go back and see what day I was on and some of you guys are, so here you are:**

**Saturday—9 days till wedding**

**Chapter 7—Sunday 8 days till wedding**

**Chapter 11 Sunday/Monday 7 days until the wedding**

**Chapter 12 Monday 7 days '...'**

**ONE MORE THING! I know this has been ridiculously long already, but I got a nook! I'm just so pumped. WHOO! It's amazing. Just thought I'd tell you that. **

**Cons: 1) It take 20 bajillion hours to turn on. 2) Sometimes pages at the end of chapters aren't even the whole thing. It will just cut off mid-word. 3) I can't connect and buy books at school which sucks because school is boring. I can read the books, I just can't buy them. **

**If you have a nook I have a word of caution: Don't get the free books from Google. They're crap. It's literally just a photocopy and a BAD photocopy at that. It doesn't even have full pages and it just sucks. Believe me when I tell you that it is worth it to pay the 2-? bucks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so here's the dealio. A) I KNOW I totally missed my guess on when I'd update. I'm sorry. Truly...Whatever. Anyway, so, I was in the mood to write the other day. Maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Can't remember-doesn't matter. So, I got home and got on and BAM: computer is frozen. So, I, like any other genius, decided to restart the computer. So I did. And then it wouldn't turn back on. So I missed my writing mood AND I couldn't use my computer to write or anything! So, unfortunately, I am no longer in a writing mood. However, I'm gonna try.—3-20-10**

**OH! And I need to explain to my anonymous reviewer exactly what I'm doing in a paragraph similar to this one: **

_**"Sally, I can't believe you!" Sally slammed her fist onto the table angrily, turning away from John. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever done." she looked down at her feet, not wanting him to see how angry she was about having to listen to him for an extended period of time. **_

** Now, from what I understand, to you it doesn't make sense that one person's line and another person's action are on the same line. Now, allow me to explain why it does, in fact, make sense. One thing that most writers do is keep one person's dialogue in one paragraph. They do not start another person's dialogue without starting another paragraph. That is the way I was taught to write and that is how my creative writing teacher expects me to write, so that's how I write. If I have two people's dialogue in one paragraph, it is a **_**mistake**_** and somebody better tell me about it. It's perfectly alright to have Darcy's dialogue and Elizabeth's reaction in the same paragraph/line. I hope this cleared up your confusion. **

**On with the story! **

Chapter 13

Georgiana POV

Georgiana Darcy did not like the look that Miss Bingley was giving her. She glanced nervously around, desperate to find something to distract her from her current thought process. She knew that soon enough, Caroline would be questioning her about her brother's recent engagement and she did not want to discuss it with Caroline. She knew something was off between the two, but she despised the thought of this particular lady discovering it. Georgiana knew that Caroline would prey upon the fears and insecurities of her brother and Miss Elizabeth if she knew them, so Georgiana would not allow herself to be an accessory in such a scheme. Georgiana decided very quickly that the best way to distract Miss Bingley would be to endure one of her recitals.

"Miss Bingley," Georgiana glanced from Caroline to her brother before looking longingly at the window in hopes that her own brother and his affianced would return soon. "Would you mind playing for us? I remember you mentioned that you had learnt a new composition and I would love to hear it."

"Why certainly, Miss Darcy, if you will promise to play and sing with us afterwards. You have a delightful singing voice and I daresay that there are few in the country to equal it." Caroline rose and pranced to the pianoforte.

Darcy POV

They had been walking for some time and were very near to Netherfield, Darcy knew. He decided to broach a subject that may end in all sorts of explanations and troubles for the pair. Of course, this probably was not the wisest decision on his part, but he wanted to discuss it when she was comfortable and considering that Caroline Bingley was very likely waiting to join the couple as soon as she could, he felt that this time was undoubtedly the best for it.

"Elizabeth, I feel it is necessary that I give you something to symbolize our union. That is, I understand that many of your acquaintance are even yet unaware of our impending marriage. At least, many in Meryton may be included in this considering that on my entering the jeweler's in Meryton, to have a few jewels set, the gentleman there-"

"Mr. Calvin is the jeweler in Meryton." Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yes, well, regardless, he asked me if the piece was for anyone in particular or just some family jewels that required a new setting."

"Oh, I suppose, I had not considered telling him. Besides, I-I have not been to Meryton in nearly a week. I also know that Papa told Mama that she would not tell everyone in town of our engagement. He said that it would spread regardless and she was unnecessary for any such developments." Elizabeth said the words quietly and quickly, embarrassed that her father had felt the need to rein her mother in. Darcy ignored it, knowing that he could talk to her about her mother's behavior later.

"I replied favorably to his inquiries and informed him that they were for my betrothed. _His _response was shock and he proceeded to tell me he had heard nothing of it and congratulated me. _Then_ he asked if perhaps he knew the lady in question." Darcy chuckled, hiding it behind a cough. Elizabeth, however, was mortified that the jeweler had been so nosy and exclaimed.

"He did not!" She nearly gasped the words out, hoping against hope that Mr. Darcy had developed a new sense of wit and had decided to share it with her. Darcy chuckled and, again, brought Elizabeth close to him.

"Indeed he did, my love. I told him that it was very likely that he knew the lady." Darcy smiled again, peeking down at Elizabeth to gauge her reaction to his tale. "However, he inquired no further and we began to discuss ring settings and what-not."

"I am surprised that he checked his questions when he did. It is not like him at all." Darcy did not know why, but he kept a small detail of the conversation to himself. He did not reveal to her that Mr. Calvin did indeed know who Mr. Darcy was to marry. He had to! Else, how could he engrave Mr. Darcy's desired inscription? Darcy smiled, recalling the lovely words and how beautiful they looked on the band of the ring he had set.

_ 'For my wife, my Elizabeth'_

Darcy also did not share Mr. Calvin's stunned and whispered gossip. He had been surprised enough to claim that Mr. Darcy was in jest for _everyone _knew that he had slighted Miss Elizabeth Bennet on the very first night of their acquaintance!

Darcy had denied any such occurrence. Indeed, he did not at first recall it. He had not been himself at the assembly. He was uncomfortable being in the company of so many people who were intimately acquainted while he knew none of them. Mr. Calvin had slowly reminded him of his words and said that he must have done the deed, for he had heard of it from Mrs. Bennet!

When at last Darcy remembered, he had felt horrid and vowed to erase such a memory from not only his mind, but Elizabeth's as well.  
_

Caroline POV

Caroline was currently glaring at Mr. Darcy and Eliza Bennet as they sat together on a settee across the room. Mr. Darcy was speaking softly to Elizabeth about something and Caroline desperately wanted to know what it was.

As surprised as Caroline was that Mr. Darcy had ever acted upon his fancy with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, she was even more shocked to see Miss Eliza's relative awkwardness when around Mr. Darcy. Now, for instance, she sat stock-still and did not even lean in to Mr. Darcy to show her interest in what he was saying. Caroline knew that she had always leaned in to let Mr. Darcy know that everything he ever said was well worth hearing. She did not understand Mr. Darcy. Caroline had always assumed that he was a very intelligent and reasonable gentleman, but after this debacle, she may have to revise her opinion. How could he not give Caroline his attentions when she had so dutifully and loyally paid him every respect and attention she could throughout their entire acquaintance? It made no sense. What reasonable gentleman was ignorant to such loyalty and suitability in a woman?

She shook her head and continued her attentions to the couple. She saw Elizabeth nod her head slightly at something and Darcy turned toward the fire for a moment then turned toward her again. He stood.

"Charles, I believe it is time for me to see Miss Bennet home. Might I borrow your carriage?"

"Of course Darcy! I shall call for it immediately." Charles stood and hurried out of the room, returning only minutes later. "Thomas is having the horses harnessed. I wonder that they did not already have the horses prepared. Surely they knew that you would need to return to Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth."

"Perhaps they forgot." Elizabeth said timidly. Caroline snorted.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, I hope that your sister feels better very soon. We would like very much to have her join us whenever she can." Charles said, giving his sister an angry glance.

"Yes, Miss Eliza, do bring dear Jane along whenever you can. We would love to entertain her. Would we not, Louisa?" Caroline said with feigned politeness. Mrs. Hurst looked up.

"Yes. Indeed we would. Oh, do bring her sometime soon, Miss Eliza." Louisa stated, glancing up lazily before returning her attention to her husband who was snoring loudly.

"Of course I will Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst." Elizabeth nodded to both before curtsying to Mr. Bingley. "Good evening, Mr. Bingley."

"Good evening, Miss Bennet and tell your entire family that I should like very much to see them very soon."

"I will Mr. Bingley. Goodbye." She gave Darcy a meaningful glance and he nodded quickly.

"Bingley, I do not think I shall see you again tonight, so good evening, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst." He bowed to the room before taking Elizabeth's arm and guiding her out of the room.

"I wonder why Miss Darcy retired so early this evening. Do you know, Charles?" Caroline inquired soon after Darcy and Elizabeth had left.

"I know that Darcy mentioned something to her after supper and she seemed a little distressed. Perhaps it was some news from their cousin. Other than that, I can imagine nothing." Charles replied calmly.

"Oh, that does make sense. I had not considered it. I suppose that because she and Miss Elizabeth were whispering to each other after dinner before you three rejoined us, I did not consider it could have been something that her brother had said."

"Caroline, please do not begin this tonight, I am tired. It makes perfect sense for Miss Elizabeth and Miss Darcy to try to get to know each other. They will soon be sisters." Caroline glared at her brother before turning to her sister and beginning a conversation.

Darcy POV

"You really are very uncomfortable around Miss Bingley, are you not?" Mr. Darcy asked as he walked with her to the carriage.

"Yes, I am. I fear that I still do not trust her." Darcy held out his hand to assist her into the carriage. He stepped in behind her and sat by her before tapping the roof to indicate that they were ready to leave. Elizabeth looked away from him and out the window into the darkness. "I confess. I am dreading their visit in the fall."

"I am too, my dear, but by then we shall be married and Caroline will be unable to do anything to us. Besides, you shall have Georgiana with you. And I believe that Bingley would like very much to court your sister. Perhaps by then, they will be married as well."

"Perhaps. I take it you have given your permission then?" Darcy looked down at her.

"Permission? What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

"I know very well that without his sister's approval or your own, he would not court my sister. It is not in his nature to stir without you." Elizabeth teased.

"Elizabeth! I beg you do not laugh at Mr. Bingley, he is a gentleman and he still deserves your respect."

"I never said he did not, but I will admit that his seeming lies to my sister and willingness to be led have lessened my own opinion of him. However, I will always be willing to overlook his mistake for the sake of my sister."

"I will not have you insulting Bingley. He is a dear friend of mine. It is not his fault that he depends more on my judgment than his own." Darcy said, his voice rising in anger.

"Whose fault is it then, yours? I cannot imagine that it is. Mr. Bingley should make such decisions on his own."

"That is quite enough. I understand perfectly your opinion of Mr. Bingley. All I have to say is that you will show him the respect he deserves regardless of whether you think it is, in fact, deserved. I say it is, and you will treat him as such."

"When have I ever shown him anything less than is his due? I beg you do not insult _my _intelligence Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said bitingly.

"Do not dare use my own words against me." Darcy said as the carriage drew to a halt. Elizabeth looked back at him calmly.

"Sir, I cannot help but think that perhaps I should not come to visit you tomorrow. I believe we could both use some time to think." She turned from him and stepped down from the carriage. She walked briskly up to the front door and entered her home, leaving her fiancé behind in the carriage.

Darcy stared after her with a look of pain and horror on his face. Surely she did not mean that. She still wished to see him, did she not? He knew that for at least the following day, he would have to respect her wishes and leave her alone.

**A/N: Whoo! I'm exhausted and that was not the ending I had expected to have on this chapter. I really thought that the carriage ride home would be mushy, but I suppose the characters thought otherwise. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update. I've just been busy with creative writing which really made me not want to write at all and now that school has been out for almost 3 weeks, I've tried to get some writing in at least once or twice a week. Finally, I am done with this chapter! Honestly, I had expected to get this one to go a little further, but I'm sick today, (seriously I was supposed to go work out with my friend Megan, but I woke up with a sick headache and a low fever so I slept on and off till about 5:30 and then I decided to get up and write some.) I also figured that this is better than nothing, so here you are!**

**Anyway, I'm going to the beach tomorrow, assuming I feel better, which means I should get some writing in just about every night unless one of my cousins from Georgia ends up coming. If she comes, I probably will only get to write on the actual beach. Anyway, I'll try to write this week and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by mid-July. I'm not making any promises though, because last time, it didn't work out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: FAILURE is the only word I can use to describe this. When did I say this would be up? **

_**Innocent reader :**_** July. **

_**Me**_**: What is today? (Meaning the day I'm typing this up)**

_**Innocent reader :**_** August 1****st****.**

_**Me**_**: See? Fail.**

**Sorry guys that I didn't get it up. I wrote it forever ago while I was at the beach but it was long and on paper and I just didn't want to copy it. Sorry!**

Chapter 14

Darcy POV

Darcy lay in bed, unwilling to arise when he knew that he had to stay at Netherfield and far away from Longbourn. He supposed that he could take a walk with Georgiana and... No, there was nothing else he could think of. And it was quite possible that they would encounter Mr. Wickham on such a walk, so it was unlikely that they would do even that. Perhaps he could eat breakfast, and then listen to Georgiana play. Then he would wait for dinner. And he supposed he could read till supper time, but his day was not looking terribly exciting. There was, of course, always the possibility of spending the afternoon with Bingley and his sisters, but that was hardly an interesting day and he had no intention of listening to Caroline Bingley and her harsh comments toward the Bennet family.

It was fortunate for Mr. Darcy that a note arrived for him at this time and he was not forced to live such a day out. He was not pleased with the note's contents, though, so the thought never occurred to him. Upon scanning the paper, he immediately called for a servant to help him dress and to bring him breakfast, so that he might be out of the great house as quickly as possible. After dressing and speaking quickly to his sister, he bid them goodbye and set off to Longbourn, anxious to make sure his fiancée was well.

Unfortunately, upon his arrival, Elizabeth was thrashing and delirious with fever. Her mother had charged the maid and housekeeper to watch over her while the family was dining and sleeping. Mrs. Bennet blankly refused to allow Jane to eat while she sat with Elizabeth and when he was announced to the family, they were just finishing their breakfast.

Though he immediately demanded to be taken to his bride, he was, naturally, detained by the lady of the house. So, when at last he escaped to her bed chamber, he found her burning hot and calling his name along with Jane's and Mrs. Bennet's.

Throughout Tuesday and Wednesday, he sat with her, trying to bring her out of her fever. He was distressed by her burning forehead and face. He immediately ordered cool clothes placed on her face, as the maid and housekeeper had not been with her since his arrival and thus had no way of knowing how feverish Elizabeth was. He could not help but recall his mother's death and how very similar it had been to Elizabeth's illness. It terrified him that her delirium had come upon her so quickly and that she would not wake. For as long as she slept, she could not eat and he did not think he could survive if she should become anymore ill.

The doctor had come Tuesday after they had eaten dinner and had declared that too much stress had brought her into her coma-like state, and that only her mind could bring her out. Darcy remembered his mother calling out for himself and his father and often even his sister, Georgiana, though she was still and infant. What distressed him then was that she called for her own mother who had died when he was only a toddler. At thirteen, it had been too much for him to handle and he had never been able to tolerate sick rooms. This fever was bringing back too many memories and regrets for him and he was unable to consider an alternative to Elizabeth waking up and gaining her strength again. Anything else was too painful. As Wednesday fell away and Darcy himself became weaker from not sleeping, Elizabeth began to call different names. She called for her father and Jane and Mr. Darcy and even her maid, Sarah, who incidentally, had been very confused and run into the room, thinking that Elizabeth was awake. Soon, Darcy himself was losing consciousness and all he knew was that he could not stop murmuring her name.

Elizabeth POV

Elizabeth sat, watching Sarah fix her hair in the mirror, and unwilling to think of the life she was about to leave. She had resisted dressing until the last possible moment, hoping to delay the wedding to a later date. Her mother had finally demanded she dress and Elizabeth had. She was fearful that Mrs. Bennet would go to Mr. Darcy who would, in turn, threaten to take away her sister's dowries unless she readied herself. Or worse; he may try to use force to prepare her. After all, following the ceremony, she would be his and he would be allowed to do whatever he liked with her. Perhaps her father would turn a blind eye to anything Mr. Darcy did, considering he had agreed to the marriage without Elizabeth's consent. He may not care what Mr. Darcy did, so long as he may have Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia married well.

She had begun to feel sick and stood from her chair to find a place to lie down for a moment when her mother entered her room, dragging Mr. Darcy behind her.

"Lizzie," she shrieked. "Mr. Darcy demands that you finish quickly and come downstairs and then to the church. He says if you do not, he will never let dear Jane visit you at Pemberley and that he will see to it that Mr. Bingley never marries her. Do you see? You are ruining everyone's chance of happiness by being stubborn. Go now!" sometime during this speech, Mr. Darcy had warped and shrunk down into the form of her sister, Jane.

"Yes, Lizzie," Jane spat out. "Do not ruin my chances again. For everyone knows that had _you _had not been 'round last time, Miss Bingley never would have taken Charles from here." The thought that it was odd for Jane to have called Mr. Bingley 'Charles' had barely entered her head before she was grabbed up and made to sit again while Sarah, who now muttered unkind things under her breath began tearing and pulling at Elizabeth's hair.

She began to shake and sweat and beg for Sarah to stop. All the girl would do was say, 'Elizabeth, Elizabeth!' and pull and pat at Elizabeth's hair again. Lizzie looked into the mirror, once again begging Sarah to stop and be gentler. She cried and watched in horror as Sarah too began to morph and change into a very tall man. She looked around, waiting for her mother to burst in and find her alone in her bedroom with Mr. Darcy and punish her for such an offense.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth? Lizzie!" more horrible tearing at her hair, but she felt numb now and the voice was too low to overcome the feeling. She was terrified by the new version of her sister and maid. She looked around her once more only to find Mr. Wickham grinning wickedly from the far corner of her room.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth?" the words sounded jumbled, as if someone below water was shouting desperately to her as she stood above the water, or perhaps she was below them because they seemed so much higher than she was.

"Lizzie! Elizabeth," she was struggling to hear or see anything. Everything was dark. She felt around, conscience that now, she was in her bed. She needed a candle; anything to help her to see! She moved her hands around; over the bed, the night table. At last, something caught her fingers. Soon after her other was also trapped.

Elizabeth panicked. This thing would not release her. Struggling she fought to escape and then suddenly, miraculously, she could hear again as someone shouted anxiously.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth?" she stopped, only half-recognizing the voice in her drowsy state. She still could not see though, and it took several worried 'Elizabeth's' for her to pull open her eyelids enough to see a pair of masculine hands holding her own. Indeed a very masculine man sat, murmuring her name in astonishment. She blinked up at him for a few minutes as he stared at her and, occasionally, smoothed her hair or wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. She squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Elizabeth? Oh thank God! Dearest, are you awake?" he shook her lightly, placing a kiss upon her cheek. Surprised, her eyes flew open. "There, my sleeping beauty awakens. I did not know that would be all it took. I should have tried that yesterday if I days ago if I had."

"Days, sir?" Elizabeth choked out, still rattled by her dream. It nearly escaped her notice that Mr. Darcy looked exhausted and weak to her own weak eyes.

"Yes, well only two since we realized that you were feverish and would not waken. I—" he paused, looking at her door as if he would like to flee. Remembering her dream, her eyes flickered to the corner that Wickham had occupied. To her relief, he was not there. A voice intruded upon her respite. "I had fully intended to obey your wishes as to my visiting you Tuesday, but the very morning in which your command ordered me away, I was summoned here. They told me you had taken ill and had a severe fever. I am glad I returned, for quite often, you called for me, and I was pleased to be her for you. I suppose your subconscious mind disagreed with your spontaneous plan considering the frequency of your shouts for 'Darcy' and 'Fitzwilliam.' I shall endeavor to ignore similar plots in the future for the sake of your health at least." Elizabeth stared at her fiancé for a moment. She did not know what 'plot' she had apparently devised. However, she did know that she did not appreciate whatever it was being made of light of.

"Mr. Darcy, I am afraid I do not understand you. What plot do you speak of? I know not of any." She could only assume she had done or said something out of the ordinary. Of course, he had not taken her seriously though, he had admitted it so himself when he said he had intended to obey her wishes and that he would ignore such requests in the future. Elizabeth grew angry as she realized that whatever she had asked of him had not been carried out.

"My dear, surely you remember. You— you asked me—" he hesitated, unsure of weather or not he should inform her.

"What did I ask you Mr. Darcy? Do finish." Elizabeth asked, but from her expression, Mr. Darcy knew he had no choice.

"You asked me not to visit or send for you on Tuesday. Believe me, I had planned—"

"Clearly you wish to tell me that you ignored my request and came to me anyway." Elizabeth struggled to sit up, but she was not strong enough on her own and Mr. Darcy immediately pushed her back down onto the bed.

"I was _summoned_," he replied. "you cannot fault me that." He stood and moved to her window. The room was silent for several minutes "Your mother informed me that you need plenty of rest and your sister told me not to excite you. Therefore, I think we can delay this and any other conversations until you are feeling better. Sleep Elizabeth. I will be here when you next wake." She looked rightfully angry at this demand, but knew he would not brook disobedience after he had stayed at her side and cared for her throughout the day and perhaps the night. She felt only a little regret for being so angry with him. She was sure it was not the reaction he had expected. After all, he probably thought he had done her a kindness, but she could scarcely bear the thought of living the rest of her life with a man who did not respect her wishes and opinions. Elizabeth turned over, pulling her blankets up high over her arms and neck. She heard him walk closer and soon the bed sank behind her. She closed her eyes tightly, unwilling for this to be reality. He began to sing softly.

"_Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly._

_Lavenders green._

_When I am King, dilly, dilly._

_You shall be queen._

Darcy could not tell if she was awake or asleep anymore, only that she had been so very angry. It hurt him that she was still so uncomfortable with him and the idea of marrying him.

_Lavenders green, dilly, dilly._

_Lavenders blue._

_You must love me, dilly, dilly._

'_Cause I love you._

Elizabeth was, of course, very much awake and she felt incredibly embarrassed and guilty once again, for asking Mr. Darcy to sing that first time so that she might laugh at him.

_Who told you so? dilly, dilly._

_Who told you so?_

_Twas my own heart, dilly dilly._

_That told me so."_

He stopped singing and stared at her form. She was shaking now and he allowed one hand to rest upon her back and smooth over it, hoping to calm her. She turned to him and he could see tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. His brow furrowed in confusion. Why should she be sad at this? It was his very favorite memory of her. Of course, it had been tainted by her reaction toward him the following morning. But when he just thought of that night, his heart swelled and he found himself fighting back tears as well. He was glad that a song that had been a part of his childhood was now a part of his life again.

Instinctively, he pulled her face up to his and met her lips with his own. Elizabeth became distinctly aware of her clothes and blankets and the hand that Mr. Darcy held her face with. She felt everything in that instant, and consequently, she did not pull away from him. Delighted, Darcy leaned even closer and pulled her to him for a moment longer. He had felt that he was in heaven for the brief moments that Elizabeth had allowed him to kiss her.

When at last he pulled away, he stared deep into her eyes and he knew. He knew_ her_, he could tell. Her eyes so clearly displayed her wishes and thoughts and stories and mind that he simply _knew_ that everything would come together in the end; that they would be well together.

**A/N: Though it wasn't exactly up when I said it would be, I'm pleased that it wasn't several months after I said it would be. Just half of one month. Tomorrow, I have my orientation day at school and then my dad wants to get in a quick vacation since he really hasn't had one, and then next Wednesday, I'll be back in school, so I don't know when I'll update next. As always, thanks for reading.**

**This is just a schedule of events and chapters in the story. I'll try to start putting one of these in every chapter so that you guys can know where we are.**

**Saturday—9 days till wedding**

**Chapter 7—Sunday— 8 days till wedding**

**Chapter 11–Sunday/Monday— 7 days until the wedding**

**Chapter 12—Monday—7 days '...'**

**Chapter 13— Monday—7 days '...'**

**Chapter 14—Basically Tuesday-Thursday—4 days '...' **

**(I know, I skipped. But it WAS getting boring reading about their every day of their lives and I'll try to hurry things along. I know **_**FYInichole**_** will be glad that I got it moved along a bit, and a feverish illness certainly helps that.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: -Cringe- **

**I hope you like this one. I wrote it forever ago and then I forgot about it and then I uploaded it and fixed it up and then I waited two months and it got deleted. I literally sat down a couple hours ago and just did it. Not really edited. I'm out of town whichc is when I usually write because I don't worry about actual work and stuff. -April 27, 2011**

Chapter 15

"Elizabeth! You have been sick much too often, as of late.. It is getting to look like you do not want to be married at all, Elizabeth!" Mrs. Bennet ranted. "Your Mr. Darcy is getting very anxious for you. I cannot imagine why, what with you being so ungrateful as to be ill all of the time! Why, I should not be surprised if he tells you that he is going to marry one of your better behaved sisters, like Jane or Lydia. They are the ones that are entertaining him anyway. Now, I demand that you recover within the night and go down to be proper hostess. He should like to see you in the position you will be in his home. Now, get dressed, and get yourself downstairs by supper-time." She fluttered about the room, nervous about Elizabeth's state.

"Yes, Mama. I shall try my best." Elizabeth spoke quietly, forcing a calmness into her voice. Mr. Darcy was the one who insisted she remain in bed, he imagined her to be much sicker than she was.

"Try! You shall do much more than that Lizzie! You will get out of this bed today and you will be a proper young lady for once. I hate to think of the misgivings that Mr. Darcy is having at this very moment. You must catch him because you did not with Mr. Collins, which I shall never forgive you for. Had you married him, I may have another of my daughters marrying Mr. Darcy! You know what peace it gives my mind to think of my girls as well situated. But, it is not to be! You refused him and now we are all narrowly escaping destitution and if you do not ensnare him, you shall lose him and we shall be very poor!" Mrs. Bennet fell into a chair, exhausted by her outburst. She weakly waved a handkerchief in front of her face, trying to cool herself before she had to return downstairs. "Now, listen to your dear Mama. He will be dining with us at supper-time and he shall likely arrive shortly after dinner-time. You must be down for dinner. He shall think you look infinitely better after you have eaten, because you will not look half so sickly."

Having caught her breath, she rose a few minutes later, sternly glaring at Elizabeth before she left the room. Lizzie sighed. It was hardly fair to blame her for all of this. She had had a fever which, of course, she could not be held accountable for, and Mr. Darcy had insisted to both Jane, and Mrs. Hill that she remain in bed. He had strictly _informed_ her that she must remain in bed until the wedding. With so many people following his orders, she had no way of sneaking off into the library no matter how badly she wanted to, and going out of doors at such a time was out of the question. She thought resentfully of the almost complete control of her life that Mr. Darcy already had! She would be miserable if this was to be her life! How could she even bear such an existence? She knew that Mr. Darcy truly had nothing but her health in mind, but he was simply overbearing.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

Soon after her mother left, Sarah came in, prepared to fix her hair and help her dress. She got out of her bed quickly, unwilling to provide her mother with any more reason to be angry with her. She made her made her way down the stairs once she was presentable, hearing the dinner bell right as she entered the drawing room. Jane stood up, mouth open in shock.

"Lizzie! You were not to be out of bed. Mr. Darcy will be quite upset with me if he knows I allowed it. Hurry, go back upstairs and return to your bed before he calls, for you shall not have time to do so after—"

"I told Elizabeth to come and eat dinner, Jane! She will remain down stairs and entertain Mr. Darcy properly," Mrs. Bennet huffed before looking Lizzie over critically. "Well, Lizzie, it took you quite enough time to get ready! I expected you to be down much sooner. Promptness, my dear, is a necessity when you are mistress of your own house. Now, I believe t is time for dinner, is it not? Quickly everyone, to the dining room." Elizabeth bowed her head angrily, following her mother and sisters to the table. They all sat, and after thanks was given, began to eat.

Usually, Elizabeth sat to her father's left and Jane to his right. Beside Jane sat Mary and then Lydia and beside Elizabeth was Kitty. Often times, Kitty sat beside her mother, leaving a space between herself and Elizabeth, today however, she made to sit directly beside Elizabeth. She stopped short, however, when Elizabeth went to the center seat, leaving the space by her father empty. He immediately took notice and looked grimly at his favorite daughter, understanding her unwillingness to be at his side, but not liking it. Jane could scarcely compose herself, as Lizzie has never done such a thing as to slight her father in such a way. She knew that Lizzie was hurt by everything, but she also knew that her father was hurting too. The three youngest girls took little notice other than a surprised glance from Kitty and a reproachful stare from Mary before they sat down to eat.

Lizzie, unlike her elder sister, could hardly feel sympathy for her father. He had made a decision for her life. He would never have to live with Mr. Darcy and obey him, but his willingness to force Elizabeth to do so made her angry. She could no longer push all of her resentment onto Mr. Darcy. Not when the wedding she never wanted was fast approaching. And it was, after all, her father's fault! She firmly believed that he should feel remorse. She did not like the hurt look on his face as he comprehended her decision any more than he liked the decision itself, but she would not let her father feel easy while she waited in dread for the day that would whisk her away from her silly mother, her younger sisters, dear sweet Jane, and most importantly, her father. She loved him dearly, and would miss him severely. She could not believe that he was the cause of their coming separation.

Though Mr. Darcy himself, was not all bad, his high-handed actions and treatment toward her made her feel that her new life could not be happy, regardless of how he feels for her. The overbearing nature could not last forever, especially when directed at such an independent individual. She would go mad within the year, she was certain.

Darcy rode up to Longbourn shortly after the family moved to the sitting room following lunch. He could practically hear his future mother-in-law screeching that he had arrived, followed by instructions to sit up straight and look pretty, for Heaven's sake! He shook his head. Who could she be speaking to? He was not interested in any of her other daughters and Elizabeth need not try to impress him. Besides, she was still in her bed. He had made certain that she would be well-rested by the time of their marriage. He secretly wanted to be certain that she was not available, should Mr. Wickham have the audacity to call upon his fiancée or her family. Jane would see to it that Lizzie remained above stairs and safe from Wickham's cruelty, and his stories.

He dismounted and walked swiftly up the stairs, knocking on the front door. Mrs. Hill soon came to the door followed by a servant, who went to Mr. Darcy's horse, leading him toward the grazing area by the Bennet's horses. The housekeeper curtsied, wide-eyed, before leading him to the drawing room and introducing him. The ladies all stood and he noticed an extra figure than was usually present. At first, he assumed that perhaps the younger Miss Lucas had come to call upon the Bennets until he fully took in all those before him. He bowed stiffly, moving toward Elizabeth quickly.

"I thought you were unwell, Eli— Miss Elizabeth. What are you doing downstairs?"He questioned quietly, once the attention of the room had dispersed slightly. "I told you to stay in bed, so that you may be healthy when we wed, Elizabeth."

"My mother believed it unnecessary and I cannot deny that I agree with her. It was becoming a trying task to remain in my bedroom all the time. She insisted that I come down for dinner and ranted that I would likely lose your attentions if I did not prove to you what a good hostess I was. I believe I can assume she is unaware of our arrangement, given that, can I not, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth hissed angrily. She was tired of being meek and obedient. Darcy looked taken aback for only a moment before he masked the emotions. Of course, he did not appreciate all that Elizabeth had said, but he could rejoice in the return of her regular personality.

Darcy looked surprised for a moment, before steeling his features.

"Mrs. Bennet, would you mind terribly if I stole Miss Elizabeth for a stroll in the garden?" Elizabeth looked up angrily, she had not missed that her mother's permission was asked before her consent was given. It was exactly like Mr. Darcy to be so high-handed!

"No, of course not, Mr. Darcy! How could I ever protest to such a healthy diversion. You know how ill my Lizzy has been as of late. I believe it will do her well," Mrs. Bennet practically swooned. "Lizzy, dear, go upstairs quickly and put on your _best_ spencer jacket. You know, the blue one that looks so lovely with your eyes."

"But Mama, that is—" Lizzie cried.

"Never mind that, Lizzie! " Lizzie hurried out of the room, embarrassed. How could her mother even consider rambling on about spencer jackets. Especially when the one she was referring to was actually Jane's. Either way, Mr. Darcy need not hear about ladies' fashion. It was in poor taste to force a gentleman to listen to something so...trivial.

Lizzie stopped short, nearly tripping on the stairs. Was she actually worried about Mr. Darcy's perceptions of her family? He must have long ago given up caring at all. If he had not, then he needed to find out sooner rather than later. Soon, he would be expected to welcome them into his home and care for them once her father was gone.

Perhaps, though, if he had not realized at once how undesirable her family was, he may soon discover it and nullify his own half of their agreement. No, if he did that , it would be thought that she had been compromised by another man. She along with all her family, would be ruined.

"Elizabeth? Are you quite alright?" Mr. Darcy called from the bottom of the stairs. She straightened, regaining her composure and turning back.

"Ah, yes, sir. I am quite well. I shall be just a moment." she moved further up the stairs and headed to her sister's room to gather the spencer jacket. She pulled it on over her gown and buttoned it, staring at the mirror to see if it truly did bring out her eyes. She knew that it looked better on Jane, whose figure was better by far, as her mother had often informed her, but she thought that perhaps it did make her look well.

* * *

Growing concerned downstairs, as Elizabeth had yet to return, Mr. Darcy swiftly made his way up the stairs, glancing first into Elizabeth's room before closing the door and moving onto the next. This door was open and he had to assume that it was the eldest Miss Bennets' as it was very clearly larger and there were finer things inside than his intended had in her chamber. He felt anger grow in his chest as he thought of the favoritism that Mrs. Bennet showed toward Miss Bennet and Miss Lydia. It was things such as this that made him certain that Jane Bennet was unsuitable for Bingley. She was spoiled and conceited. Clearly her sweet demeanor came from nothing more than a desire to appeal to a wealthy young man and trap him into an engagement before her true personality shone through and it was too late for the gentlemen to escape. He would not allow this to happen to Charles. He was too trustworthy and Jane Bennet too clever by half to be a suitable match.

He was about to move on to the next room when he saw a small movement on the other side of the room. Elizabeth was looking at herself in the mirror, which sat by the window opposite the door, as she buttoned her jacket. She looked very well indeed and the jacket brought the fabric of her dress closer to her body, making her hips and waist far more defined than they had been previously. He shifted uncomfortably before softly calling her name.

"Are you sure you are well, Elizabeth? We do not have to go out, you know. You should rest is you do not feel well. I do not believe you should even be up yet, given how ill you—" She gasped in surprise as she turned and almost shouted.

"No! No, Mr. Darcy. I simply must get out of the house. Surely _you_ understand, sir? I cannot stand another moment in the house without some fresh air." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean, Elizabeth. Come now, I see you have successfully recovered your jacket from your sister's room. I do like that color very much, it looks quite good with your eyes."

"I thank you for the compliment sir." She said curtly, aware that he was alluding to the fact that her sister had apparently been wearing her spencer jacket, and she did not appreciate his apparent disapproval of sharing clothing with her sisters.

The pair soon made it outside and began their walk Elizabeth quickly grew irritated with Mr. Darcy, who, believing her too weak to fully support her weight on the unstable ground outside, insisted that she allow him loop their arms, to be certain that she would remain standing should she be suddenly overcome with exhaustion. She choked back the desire to groan. He believed her to be of a weak constitution and it frustrated her to be forced to play the part.

They walked for some time, speaking very little. When they were well out of sight from the residents of Longbourn, Darcy stopped Elizabeth and led her a ways off of the road. He turned to her and smiled softly.

"I know that all of this has been very quick for you, and I believe that it may have had some bearing on your ill-health lately. I have had this for some time and I thought that perhaps it may solidify everything for you. It all seems rather surreal to me and I know this would help me to be absolutely certain that I am not merely dreaming. I thought that perhaps this may also reassure you of my affections. I know that I did not really propose to you, so this may satisfy your desires." Elizabeth looked puzzled as Darcy spoke and even more so when he reached into his pocket.

"This was my mother's," Darcy said, toying with a ring of some sort. "My father gave it to me shortly before his death five years ago, and he made me promise that this ring would never grace a young lady's finger unless I felt a very deep...affection for her, as it meant very much to my mother and father. He gave it to her on their first anniversary and it represents their love and, well, now it represents ours," Darcy managed to raise his eyes to Elizabeth's as he finished speaking. Her eyes were wide and he smiled. "I know we have not spoken of love before, but I thought that you could use this symbol."

He took her hands in his as he forced himself to speak again.

"Elizabeth, Will you accept my hand in marriage?" Her heart stopped altogether and she was entirely unsure of how to react. Did he not know that she was unable to say no? She felt the strangest desire to laugh and cry at once, but he was looking at her hopefully. Perhaps he was still unaware of the whole of the situation? Should she inform him of the particulars of their engagement? Was it worth it for him to know. Would not that make him more unhappy, and consequently herself?

"I, yes." She choked out, letting out a laugh-sob. He beamed at her, letting out a boisterous laugh himself. She blinked. Never before had that noise escaped him in her presence. She thought, perhaps if he could learn to laugh more, she could learn to be happy. He took her hand and slipped the ring on it. It was definitely old, but lovely, and clearly very expensive. It consisted of a heart shaped diamond with a crown sitting atop it and a few smaller diamonds surrounding it. She was suddenly distracted from the ring as Darcy grabbed her by the arms and kissed her soundly.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a cliffy and I'm sorry. This is where it felt like it was done, so I ended it. Thanks for support and to my most recent reviewer, thanks for kicking my butt into gear.**


End file.
